


Her Imperial Majesty

by svitzian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, probably violence in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svitzian/pseuds/svitzian
Summary: Rey Kenobi is an outcast, the long-abandoned, forgotten daughter of the Republic swept away to the harsh province of Jakku, where her guardian Unkar Plutt begrudgingly provides for her. She wants to be free to live life on her own, to find whatever it is in life that is meant for her.His Imperial Highness Kylo Ren has a future of riches and luxury set up for him already, but Imperial life is not entirely easy for a man with power like his. He does not want a wife. He wants a successful, efficient, imposing Empire, and an even more successful reign, when his time for the throne does come.Despite their best wishes, however... they are stuck with each other.





	1. A Letter Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> so.... this is something that I wrote.  
> It's been, like, actual years since I've written any fic longer than about 500 words. Lots of battles with self esteem and abandoned works later... and I guess I'm ready to try again, with an idea I've been turning over in my mind for a while now.  
> I hope it goes well.

It didn’t ever rain in Jakku.

The day of Rey Kenobi’s eighteenth birthday, it poured.

It had been an early morning. One not too unlike any other. The same maid who woke her up every morning had also woken up up for this one, though this time with a soft murmur of “happy birthday.”

Rey knew it was likely the only congratulations she would receive all day. She also knew that in all likelihood, the day would be anything but happy.

She went through the motions, as she usually did. She dressed herself, combed through her hair, pulled it up into the three signature buns that she always did. Today, though, she stopped before she went downstairs, glancing up to stare at herself in the mirror of her vanity.

It was her eighteenth birthday, and Rey Kenobi knew that life as she knew it was coming to an end.

When she did come downstairs, there was not one person to greet her aside from the usual servants, and Rey was grateful for that. It meant that even if she knew her birthday would be turned sour later on, she could make the day her own. For now, at least. And that was entirely what she intended to do.

It was with a smile on her face that she slipped out of the estate, hurrying over to the stables even despite the rain. Jakku was a harsh place for anything to live, but Unkar still insisted on keeping two horses, and Rey was grateful for that. Jakku was as boring as it was harsh, but at least she had something to keep herself occupied with.

And so even if it meant that there would be hell to pay when Unkar found out, Rey made it out to the stables, quickly getting a horse all made up before the stable boys even made it out of the servants’ quarters. Nobody would stop her now, and nobody could, not once she was mounted up on that horse, her dress pulled up slightly so that she could ride astride, so that she could ride the way she really wanted-- the  _ fun _ way.

She set out of the stables in a nice little trot, but once she was out in the open… She had the horse and herself going as fast as she could, a wild grin on her face as they sped through the early morning, through the oh-so-rare rain. 

It was her birthday, and Rey was going to have fun with it, whether Unkar liked it or not. She rode for as long as she could stand do, laughing and smiling in the rain and the sun, getting all the joy she could out of the day while she could. 

Time didn’t matter to her anymore, properness didn’t matter to her anymore, and so consequently, she let both of them slip from her mind, until she was dripping wet and the hot Jakku sun was coming down on her, even as the rain still fell. It was then that she realized just how long it had been since she had first set out, then that she realized that Unkar would certainly be waiting for her-- and he wouldn’t be happy.

But then again… was he  _ ever  _ happy?

That thought put a small smile on her face as she returned back to the stables, a bit of pink joining the color in her cheeks as she spotted the stable boys staring at her, clearly more than a little in shock to see her riding astride. She dismounted quickly, regardless, and instructed them both to take care of the horse before she hurried back out to the house, making her way specifically to the back entrance. Hopefully, she might avoid Unkar there.

Apparently, Jakku wasn’t a place for hope, either.

The second she walked in the door, she spotted him, just feet away and already with that angry glare on his face. Rey had hated that glare, when she was younger. She still did. She took a slow breath, quietly looking down and pushing a dripping wet strand of hair behind her ear, just now aware of how unpresentable she was.

“Girl,” Unkar began, his voice cruel and unrelenting as always, and Rey felt her throat tighten, her eyes already beginning to block out his  _ stupid _ lecture. “Are you really so idiotic to think that you could run off to go riding in the pouring rain without a single soul noticing?”

Rey didn’t listen. It was a skill she’d perfected a few years ago, and by now, she was an expert at it. She ran through the usual script of these encounters in her head, quietly looking up at Unkar as she spoke. “My apologies, sir,” she said quietly, no emotion in her words whatsoever. This was routine by now. 

Unkar only huffed, rolling his eyes some. He was even uglier than usual when he was exasperated.  _ Blobfish. _ “Don’t even try, girl,” he muttered out, stepping closer. “Go and make yourself presentable again. You’ve got a letter waiting for you.”

Rey might’ve been trying to block Unkar out. Perhaps she had even been succeeding, for a while. But that last sentence… Her face fell entirely, and she glanced up, suddenly falling into the meek state she had been acting out for years now. 

_ You’ve got a letter waiting for you. _

“Yes, sir,” she said quietly, keeping her head down as she hurried away from her guardian, back upstairs to take a warm bath. A letter. It could be a million different things.

But somehow, only one stuck out to her.

She melted into the warmth of the bath once she was able to get in, having shed off her wet clothing. Now was the time that she would try to push away her thoughts and fears, that she would try and relax, just for a while, just before everything went downhill. Evidently, now was also the time that she was going to fail at that.

Her worries consumed her for the entirety of her bath. Her mind tried desperately to come up with other scenarios, nicer ones. Denial was one of the early stages of grief, anyways, wasn’t it? 

Maybe that’s what she was doing, already. Grieving. On her birthday.

She patted herself try when she emerged from the bath. She put her hair up again, not allowing a single hair to fall out this time. If she did, Unkar would criticize her for it, and right now… that wasn’t exactly what Rey wanted to hear. Her stomach twisted as she dressed herself, putting on an entirely new gown, but at no time had her fear grown as strong as it was when she stood before her door.

She didn’t have the luxury of letting herself dwell. It would be easier if she got it over with, she knew. But Maker… how much she wanted to stall this announcement.

Despite her wishes, though, she forced herself to walk downstairs, and she was certain that her posture had never been straighter than it was now. She had all her walls up, and she was guarding herself, she knew. But if that was how she was going to get through this, then so be it.

Unkar was waiting for her in the dining room, and she walked in as gracefully as she could manage to. He was waiting across the table, with a letter in his grubby hands, but the second Rey sat across from him, he stood, moving to stand imposingly at her side as he gave it to her, watching her open it.

Luckily, she managed to keep her hands from shaking. She treated the paper delicately, and as carefully as possible, she opened up the envelope, pulling out the handwritten letter that greeted her. It was only one page long.

It began:  _ Dear Miss Kenobi… _

As she read it, she didn’t falter. No tears came to her eyes. Her face didn’t twist with any sort of emotion. 

_ It is with the warmest regards that I write to you on this eighteenth birthday of yours. The Imperial First Order opens its arms to you, granddaughter of the great Obi-Wan Kenobi.  _

Rather, Rey only let herself be hardened by the words so elegantly scrawled out on the paper in front of her. Her back straightened, and her body stiffened, but she would not let this ruin her. This letter  _ would not _ ruin her.

_ His Imperial Highness Kylo Ren has long awaited a wife that will bear him a strong son to one day inherit the beautiful Empire he has created. As you have now come of age, it is with great consideration and respect that myself and my Empire select you, Miss Kenobi, to become the wife of His Imperial Highness Kylo Ren, to bear him a son who will one day rule the nations, and to one day become Her Imperial Majesty, the Empress, alongside Kylo Ren. _

It had been exactly what she had expected. Exactly what the rumors she heard amongst the servants had reported. It came as no surprise to her. But nevertheless, as she read the signature at the bottom of the page, her throat still tightened, her chest tightening in fear as she heard the heavy pattering of the raindrops falling against the house.

_ With warmest regards to my soon-to-be daughter, _

_ His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Snoke _


	2. The Carriage Is Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter all about Rey... my girl.  
> I might throw in a chapter of Kylo next-- we'll see what comes out of me. If not, then we've got a longer one ahead, I promise. And either way, there will be a new character bursting in :)  
> I think the chapters will get longer as I go. I've got plans for this to be a pretty intricate story with a lot of characters, and man, once those characters get going, they have a life of their own. I struggle to type quick enough to keep up.  
> so... yes. A bit of a filler chapter here, but those are always needed. It'll get fun soon, I promise!

She set the letter down, once she had read it. She wasn’t sure what else there was to do. The letter itself presented no proposal, no question. 

_ Myself and the Empire select you. _

She didn’t get a choice. Not in this.

Her gaze slowly turned to Unkar, and she swallowed, holding her chin high despite everything, despite the fact that she knew that in months-- no, not months, weeks,  _ days-- _ she’d be escorted off to the Empire, escorted off to marry the man who had slaughtered so many.

She had heard of Kylo Ren. Jakku was a place with few inhabitants, but those who did occupy the province had looser lips than others did elsewhere, Rey was certain. In a place like Jakku, with nothing else remotely interesting to offer… gossip traveled quickly. And Rey had heard all of it.

They said that Kylo Ren burned entire villages. That he cut people down with his sword in mere seconds. Men, women, children. Entire families, all in front of one another. He was a brute, some said. Some called him a monster. Heartless.

Others said he was just doing what needed to be done to bring order about.

“You’ll be leaving Jakku in two days’ time,” Unkar said, some sort of ugly snarl on his face as he snatched up the letter again, taking it with him as he moved back to the opposite side of the table. “Apparently, the Republic’s been informed as well, and you’re leaving from Coruscant. You’ll stay with Luke Skywalker there, until then.”

Rey had been so lost in her thoughts that for a few moments, she didn’t quite register the words she was hearing. When she did, her head snapped up, alarm showing in her features. Coruscant. And…  _ Luke Skywalker. _

Rey wasn’t an idiot, contrary to what Unkar might believe. She knew the name, knew who Luke Skywalker was. How could she not? She had heard the stories about him, of course she had.

But whether or not she actually  _ believed _ them…

It seemed too odd, too fanatical to be true. The fact that there was a mystical, hidden power controlling the world alone seemed far off, but to think that there were certain people who could harness that power? Rey didn’t believe it. She had no reason to. 

If there was something out there, something like that power that they described, if  _ the Force _ was out there… then for some reason it had clearly decided not to be kind to Rey. After all, what had it done for her so far? Taken her parents, sent her to this forsaken province, given her a murderer for a husband?

She swallowed, pushing down the anger and upset both stirring up within her chest. To get herself upset now wouldn’t do her any good. In two days, she would be away from Jakku-- in all likelihood, for forever. And as awful as the place was… it was where she had grown up. She wouldn’t waste her last days here with self-pitying tears. She was better than that. Stronger.

“I understand,” she nodded, taking a deep breath in. If she could at least put on a calm exterior… perhaps it might calm her inside as well. “Thank you, sir.” 

With that, she rose, more than ready to be done with Unkar for the day as she returned back to her rooms. 

She would need time to think.

 

\-----

 

And for the next two days, apparently, thinking was all that she could do. She didn’t once step out of the house itself, didn’t attempt to sneak off to the stables and ride for a while. Riding always cleared her mind, but now, she feared that the thoughts that plagued her now would only follow her.

She had known that the letter was coming, had heard rumors of it, but that didn’t make her any more prepared than she would’ve been if it had been a complete surprise. Nothing could soothe her mind enough to ease her worries of what a future in the Empire would be like, and it wasn’t as if she even had any information to go off of. The Republic and the Empire shared  _ nothing. _ Especially not silly information on their lifestyles and customs. What little she knew came from rumors, and those rumors, unfortunately, left too much to her imagination.

There was Emperor Snoke, to begin with. Rey had heard about his rise to power. It had been full of threats, threats that he had not hesitated to go through with. He gained his success on the backs of others, and when those others tried to take their due credit for it, he had them offed in only the most grotesque, public ways. 

The only one he seemed to take favor upon was Kylo Ren, and Rey could see the reason for that, at least. There was certainly nothing like him. No person had ever been able to match his skill. He had come seemingly out of nowhere, made from nothing but dust, and he had done more to build up the Empire than any other Rey had ever heard about.

Kylo Ren was, perhaps, to Rey, the most nerve-wracking concept of this entire arrangement. She could live in some miserable place. It was what she had been doing for as long as she could remember, after all. But this man was to be her husband, and Rey… Rey had no idea of what he was like.

He was certainly a brute in battle, that much was clear, but would he be rough with her? Tender and emotional, or curt and drawn? The uncertainty was enough to make her head pound. Either way, she would be stuck with him. She would be in his land, his Empire, as his wife, his Empress. 

And she would have to bear him a son.

It wouldn’t bother Rey so much if not for their circumstances. She knew that whoever she married, children were likely a part of the deal, a necessity, and sons even more so. Sons were the ones who inherited everything, the ones who would carry on the family name with honor and pride.

Rey’s son would be Emperor, one day. Rey’s son would rule over thousands from some dark place, across the world from where Rey had grown up. He would never see the Republic for himself, and if he did, it would be a conquered place, nothing like the Republic that Rey knew existed.

The thought of it alone made her sad. A boy who would live without any light.

But a son was far off. Months away, at least. And even if it weren’t  _ so _ far away… Rey had elected to ignore it for now. When it was time, she would deal with it, just as she planned to deal with the marriage herself. There was no use worrying herself sick now, when she couldn’t even do anything about it.

Instead, now she worried about the next bit of her journey. Today was the day she left for Coruscant, and Rey already felt apprehensive. The news of her upcoming marriage must have broken by now, she was sure. And if people remembered who she was, who her family had been-- something that she sometimes doubted they did-- then it would certainly be a big deal.

But even beyond that, beyond the curious eyes of every citizen that she knew would be on her, she had another thing to worry about. In Coruscant, she would be met by Luke Skywalker, and it was with him that she would stay until it was time to depart to the Empire.

She knew that he knew her family. He had known her parents, before they had slipped away that dark winter after Rey’s birth. He had known her grandfather, the one everyone spoke of, Obi-Wan, though he had known him under a different name, a simpler one-- Ben. He had been powerful, and from Rey’s understanding of everything, he had taught Luke. And now Luke held the same influence that her grandfather may have, back in the day.

But regardless of whether or not their families had associated with one another in the past, Rey had never met Luke, and as far as she knew, Luke had never met her. What would he think of the Republic girl who was marrying into the Empire?

Rey sighed, shaking her head once again, as she had been doing for the majority of that morning, and looking back up in her mirror, one last time. Her belongings were already all packed away, being loaded into the carriage while Rey was left alone in her thoughts. She didn’t have much to bring with her, in all actuality. A few gowns, a few family heirlooms. Her mother’s strand of pearls, her father’s wedding ring. Perhaps she would be spoiled, showered with gifts once she reached Coruscant, or the Empire. Either way, Rey didn’t quite mind. She had everything that she needed, in her opinion. 

She didn’t know how long she had watched herself in the mirror, nor how long she had spent just sitting in her room and thinking, trying to gain some idea of what awaited her. But soon enough, she heard a voice calling up to her, and she startled just slightly, straightening immediately.

“The carriage is ready, Miss Kenobi!”

It was time to leave.

 

\-----

 

There were some servants waiting downstairs. Rey gave them each a gracious smile. They, at least, had enough loyalty to show up. Or perhaps they just wanted to keep up appearances. Rey was soothed by their presence, either way.

Unkar wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and Rey was glad. She hadn’t exactly been anticipating that goodbye. As she stepped into the carriage, he would probably be up in his rooms celebrating, opening up yet another bottle of whiskey.

Rey was at least a little glad to be leaving. 

She didn’t look back, as she walked out to the carriage. Everything was already set. There was no luggage to wait for, no nothing. The door was opened for her, and Rey stepped in carefully, keeping her head forward and her back straight even as the carriage began to move.

She wouldn’t look back. She had no reason to. Why would she look back on the place that had only made her miserable?

She waited, instead-- waited until the sights awaiting her outside the small window of the carriage began to change. She waited until the sandy, sunny pictures of Jakku had turned into green fields, dotted with flowers and villages and trees and bursting with life in every way. It was then, and only then, that she turned and allowed herself to look out the window, a small smile coming to her lips as she watched the countryside of the Republic roll by.

This was her home. Not Jakku, not anywhere else. This was her home, and it was beautiful, and Rey was going to take all the comfort that she could get out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter tonight??? possibly??? probably sometime tomorrow if not.  
> thanks for reading. I love you. <3


	3. Interlude: Summons of the Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did end up throwing in that Kylo chapter. It's shorter than the others-- just a little sneak peak of what's to come later in the story. :*  
> New chapter will still be coming tonight, in all likelihood? It's one of my favorites. And one of my favorite characters to write is coming in.

Kylo Ren was not a soft man. Not in any sense of the word.

That had been his defense, for months and years on end.  _ No woman would want me, _ he’d insisted to Snoke.  _ And I do not have the time nor energy to waste, doting on some lovesick, coquettish girl. _

Apparently, that defense hadn’t been good enough.

When he had received this summons, he knew that there was only one thing Snoke could want to speak to him about. 

A wife.

Kylo Ren  _ did not _ want a wife.

He had things to do. An Empire to maintain. An Empire that he would have to learn to rule, before he would one day reign over it himself. For all his time here, he had been taught one thing. 

Duty to the Empire  _ comes first. _ Always.

Of course, other things were still important. Duty to family, to friends… but none of them were as important as that to the Empire, and Kylo Ren liked it that way. He liked devoting himself to something as beautiful, as successful as the First Order. He just didn’t want something-- or  _ someone _ \-- else to get in the way of that.

Unfortunately, it seemed that he didn’t have a choice.

The summons had come in this morning, in the form of a docile little servant who had relayed the information to him. “His Imperial Majesty Emperor Snoke wishes to see you, Your Imperial Highness.”

And now, here he was. Standing outside the chambers of the throne room, staring up at the door.

He pushed it open quietly, walking in with his head bowed for some distance before he moved to his knees, kneeling before his Emperor. The words fell out of his mouth like they always did, embedded into Kylo’s brain at this point.

“Emperor Snoke, sir,” he said, eyes closed as he knelt, leaving him to only imagine what awaited him. “You wished to see me, Your Imperial Majesty.”

Snoke didn’t waste a moment of time. “Rise,” he said gruffly, that writhing tone of his making Kylo hesitate for a moment, though once it had passed he quickly followed the Emperor’s command. “... you know what this is about, don’t you, Ren?”

The usual stiff formalities were hardly ever used, when it was just the two of them.

“I believe so, sir.” His voice was stronger than Kylo had thought it would be. More confident.  _ This _ was what he loved about the Empire-- each day, he felt it helping him to grow stronger.

Snoke leaned back in his throne, those ugly, sunken lips forming into a grim smile. “Then say it.”

Kylo cleared his throat before he spoke, not allowing his voice to falter for a moment. “You wish for me to marry, sir,” he began, eyes flickering up to watch the Emperor’s expression. “I assume you have found what you believe to be a suitable bride.”

Snoke seemed pleased. It was hard to tell, with a face as grotesquely deformed as his. “You are correct.”

He didn’t say more. This was the game that they always played. Kylo had learned over the years that Snoke liked to leave things open, if only to watch where Kylo’s mind would go first. Snoke’s grip on his power relied entirely on how much he knew about those who provided him that power. Kylo did more to keep the Empire strong than anyone. It only made sense, then, that Snoke would want to know everything he could about Kylo-- and this was the best way to get to know him, truly. 

Kylo thought for a few moments before he spoke, trying to think about what his question might reveal about himself to Snoke. “... who is she, sir?”

Snoke leaned back once again, entirely at ease with the situation. He had the control, and Kylo didn’t.

Perhaps that fact alone was why Kylo felt so queasy.

“Her name is Kenobi,” Snoke began simply, looking over at Kylo. “Rey Kenobi. The granddaughter of Obi-Wan.”

Once again, Kylo was left to think of a question that he would be safe to ask.

This time, it wasn’t a question at all.

“If she’s Obi-Wan’s granddaughter, she… she must be strong with the Force, sir.” It was a logical conclusion. One that anyone would make. Kylo knew it would be correct.

“She is,” Snoke said grimly, nodding his shriveled head. “Though she does not know it yet, and it would be smart to have things remain that way, lest she try to usurp you.”

Kylo knew that wouldn’t be possible. Nobody-- not even  _ Snoke _ \-- could surpass him, not in terms of the Force. Kylo was the most powerful that there ever had been. The most powerful that there was.

“She will give you an heir to the Empire’s throne,” Snoke continued on, still pleased with himself for coming up with such a seemingly perfect plan. “A strong heir. And with a child, from both of your lines… he will be strong with the Force. Perhaps even stronger than you, Kylo.”

The possibility was there. Kylo knew that he could not deny it. His child could-- and in all likelihood, would-- overpower him, someday. But that wasn’t what was on his mind, right now.

“You.. you say that she is Force-sensitive, sir,” he began, glancing up at Snoke. “But I thought we had...  _ removed _ all of them from Imperial territory.” Or, rather,  _ Kylo  _ had removed them. They had been named threats to the Empire, and to the Emperor himself, and Kylo had taken care of them.

But if this girl was left… that only showed his own flaw. Kylo didn’t understand how he could have missed one, but he knew the punishment that awaited him if he had. It made him tense, just barely-- but also just enough for Snoke to catch it, out of the corner of his eye, and let out a laugh.

“Do not worry, Ren,” he instructed, his voice firm but a smile still on his face. “She will come to us from the Republic. Their idiotic government believes it to be a sort of peace deal, but we both know that will not happen.” Here his expression turned darker, once again. “We will make her loyal to us.”

Kylo looked up at his master, his Emperor, blinking slowly. A Republic girl. He was marrying a  _ Republic _ girl. “I understand, Emperor.”

“You will make her loyal,” Snoke continued on, staring down at Kylo from his throne. “End any alliances she holds, any ties she maintains to the Republic. She will be the wife of Kylo Ren, and you will make her bow to you, I’m confident.”

The words made Kylo feel sick, as so many others had so many times.

Kylo, by now, knew how to keep it from showing.

He stood straightly, looking straight to his Emperor, his expression blank yet still strong. “I understand, Emperor,” he repeated, his voice firm. “I won’t fail you.”

With that, Snoke only smiled, and Kylo turned, his heart beating faster than ever as he left the throne room.

_ I won’t fail you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snoke is the most fun character to write because every time I write something for his character I immediately grimace and try to think of ways to describe his ugly face  
> Also!!! new chapter coming very very soon.. it's a favorite one of mine.


	4. In This Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters so far, and one of my favorite characters to write makes a grand debut in here! I've gotten like 100000 chapters ahead in this story already (hence the very quick updating, because I really can't wait to share them.) So... expect another soon. Very soon.

The journey took the whole of two days. Rey had almost expected it to take more, but her carriage had apparently been going quite fast. 

Rey didn’t know how fast carriages usually went. She’d never been in one, up until now. Not that she could remember, at least.

The scenery was pretty, Rey couldn’t deny that. They had passed through Naboo, she was fairly certain from her childhood geography studies. The world outside her window was pretty enough to distract from all of her fears, at least for now. Rey would take what she could get. Gladly.

She watched as they passed through the Republic, looking over the land with a certain kind of sharpness to her gaze. She wanted to take in each detail, to commit it to memory. There would be days when she would need something good to look back on, Rey was certain, and if all else failed… at least she would have this to hold close to her heart.

Their journey went on and on, well into the darkness, and it wasn’t long until she felt her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier, sleep pulling at her heavily. Her head was leaning up against the wall of the carriage before she knew it, her arms wrapped around herself, and she was so close to sleep,  _ so close, _ until--

Until the door to the carriage was opening, and she straightened herself out with wide, startled eyes, glancing over at the figure who had opened it.

He was fairly tall. Taller than her, at least. That much she could tell, despite the darkness. There was a mess of curls on his head. And then something else-- a wide grin on his face, something that Rey hadn’t seen for a long time.

“Hello,” he breathed out, seemingly exhilarated as he leaned over for a quick but exaggerated bow. “Honor to meet you, Miss Kenobi. I’m Poe, Poe Dameron.” One corner of his smile lifted, making it more into a smirk than anything else as he held out a hand to help Rey down. 

Rey was too shocked for a moment to do anything but blink at the man, trying to clear her mind despite how blurry it had gotten when she had come so close to sleep. Here was a man-- a man she had never seen-- breathless in the door of her carriage. She swallowed, then held out a hand to take his, not having noticed that it was being held out for quite a few moments of silence.

“I’m Rey,” she said quickly, trying to make up for the long seconds during which she had been quiet as she allowed Poe to help her out of the carriage. “Rey Kenobi. But-- you probably know that,” she said quietly, shaking her head and looking up at him afterwards. Maker, was she awful at this… “I’m sorry. I was-- I almost fell asleep, I’m afraid my mind is still--”

“No worries, ma’am,” Poe swept in quickly, closing the door behind her and smiling still. What would it take to bother this man, Rey wondered? Everyone back in Jakku had been so irritable. Perhaps it was just because of the heat. “And no need to apologize, either. Not to me.”

Rey put on a gentle smile, taking a deep breath to relax herself somewhat once she was outside of the carriage, despite the growing cold.  _ Cold. _ Now  _ that _ was something Rey hadn’t felt in a while… She looked back up to Poe after a moment, hesitating before she spoke this time. “I’m sorry. Who-- who are you, again, sir?”

Poe didn’t falter, yet again. That smile stayed on his face. If anything, it only grew. “Not your fault. Didn’t get to run through the whole introduction, yet, I suppose,” he said lightly, looking over at her. “Captain Poe Dameron. I’m the lucky fella who got picked to be your guard.” Here his tone became sarcastic, somewhat, though his sarcasm wasn’t in any way directed at Rey. “Emperor Snoke and his stupid lackeys decided to allow you one--  _ one!-- _ guard from the Republic, so here I am. Sent by Leia Organa herself, and I’ve got a letter to prove it,” he smiled, pulling out an envelope from the inside of his jacket.

Rey had to fight to keep up with his words, her drowsy brain not quite processing all of it just yet. She watched as he pulled out the white envelope, and she glanced back to his face, frozen for just a few moments once again. “A guard?” She repeated, a small frown coming to her face as she connected the dots. “You’re not.. Are you--?”

Poe nodded before she had to finish that thought. “Coming with you?” He finished, the smile on his face turning just a little grim. “Yeah. Someone’s gotta make sure they’re treating Obi-Wan Kenobi’s granddaughter the way she deserves, huh?” He said, his voice and words trying to make light of the situation, though.. It fell flat, and they both felt it.

Rey couldn’t help but look down afterwards, swallowing slightly. Here was this man, this man who Rey had never met before in her life, and now-- now he was being sent away with her, to a place where neither of them had ever been, a place that she was sure they both feared. “... I’m sorry,” she began quietly, shaking her head. “I can--”

But Poe stopped her, a hand reaching out to touch her arm gently, clearly an attempt to soothe her. “You’ve got no reason to blame yourself, Miss Kenobi,” he insisted, retracting his touch slowly after realizing that it wasn’t quite appropriate for two strangers who had just met. “From what I hear, this engagement business of yours wasn’t exactly voluntary. And hey, at least we’re in this thing together.” He put on another weak smile. “And this way, we both have someone to gossip to about how weird those Imperials are. Right?”

He was trying to make Rey smile. That much was more than obvious. And Rey couldn’t bear to let him down, not now. So she put on a smile, nodding a little and looking over at him. “Right.”

Poe returned the grin easily, glancing back to the carriage to make sure she hadn’t left anything before he looked back at her. “Now. Just up this path there’s a nice little inn, and they’ve got a hot meal and a nice bed waiting for you, if that in any way sounds appealing.”

This time, Rey’s laugh was a little more genuine, and she looked up at Poe, her eyes shining for once with perhaps just a pinch of hope. “Appealing? Well, only if you join me.”

 

\-----

 

They had settled in for dinner soon enough. The owner of the inn, a short little lady called Maz, of all things. The dining room was for all the travelers currently staying in her rooms, but at this hour, Poe and Rey were the only ones present, and Rey liked it that way. It was more intimate than it might’ve been otherwise, and Rey was eager to get to know the guard she’d be spending the indefinite future with.

They had sat down a while ago, by now, and were talking quietly about themselves, sharing useless tidbits and facts with each other to make themselves and each other more comfortable. Rey learned that Poe had been in the Republic’s military up until now, and that his family also lived in the countryside, where it was green and beautiful and the trees grew taller than every house. Poe learned about Rey’s childhood, about her hatred for Unkar Plutt-- or the Blobfish, as a younger Rey had called him-- and even a bit about her interest in riding, something that both of them shared.

No matter how interested they were in the conversation, though, both of their heads turned to the doorway as Maz emerged, precariously carrying a large pot of stew that smelled better than anything and everything that Rey had eaten ever before. Her stomach nearly rumbled as Maz set it on the table, and Poe’s actually did, a noise so loud that all three of them laughed.

Apparently, someone else was interested in the stew as well. Rey had just poured it into her bowl when she heard the suddenly close footsteps, and her eyes widened, just in time to watch the dog jump right up onto her gowns, leaning desperately towards the table to try and get a taste of the stew in her bowl.

Rey was too shocked to do anything, but Poe was up in an instant and lifting the little dog off of her, seeming to lecture it as he did. She watched as he set the dog down again, the poor, chastened little thing quietly making its way over to lay against the feet of Poe’s chair. Poe sat back down with a gentle huff, giving Rey an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry,” he said softly, chuckling a little. “That’s BB-8. He’s a feisty little thing. Always likes to make an entrance, too.” He looked down at the dog, who perked up immediately, glancing to Rey with big eyes. 

Rey felt herself warm a little bit, and she even reached down, gently petting the sweet little thing between the ears. “He’s adorable,” she said softly, looking up at Poe. “And I don’t mind him at all, I promise,” she assured him, seeing the relief in his face as a result. “Is he yours?”

Poe nodded quickly, that ever-present smile on his face morphing into one of pride. “Mhm. And you won’t find a better companion in the whole world, trust me. He can get excited, but he’s a real sweetheart.” 

BB-8 leaned up into Rey’s hand, as if to confirm this.

There was one more question Rey had, and she bit her lip, glancing back to Poe as she spoke. “... will he come with us? To the Empire?”

Poe grinned, something sparkling in his eyes. “Oh, yeah. First Order won’t like it, but no way I’m going over there without him.”

In that moment, his smile was infectious, and it spread to Rey’s face, too, the stirrings of hope forming in her chest. Maybe… this wouldn’t be so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also. Thanks to everyone for all the comments and kudos. I am to Tinkerbell as your positive responses are to applause.


	5. End of the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years eve (and.... also new years, for some, I believe?)  
> this chapter might just be a bit slow, but the next two have some whammies in them, so just hang on, I promise it will get better

Rey was woken in the morning even earlier than usual. The sun had just begun to rise, but Maz had sent in one of her maids, it seemed, to wake the young woman. Rey could only assume that this meant they would be setting out again. 

She didn’t have much to repack. Though her trunks had been brought in, she’d only gone through them to take out a nightgown, a dress for the next day, and her hairbrush. Once she was done with her luggage, it was quickly taken downstairs again. Clearly, whoever was driving this carriage wanted to get to Coruscant sooner than later.

Rey didn’t really have any objection to that. Better now than never.

She had walked back to the main entrance, planning on simply entering the carriage and getting on the road, but a hand placed gently on her arm stopped that. Rey turned almost immediately, blinking for a moment at the empty space that greeted her-- before she looked down at the tiny old woman.

“Good luck, Miss Kenobi,” Maz said softly, her voice almost like a whisper and her lips curling up conspiratorially, almost as if the two of them were exchanging a secret. “And don’t worry so much. You’re young, you’ll be alright.” Her grin grew as she glanced to the door. “And you’ve got that Mr. Dameron looking after you…”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh, a bit of color coming to her cheeks as she nodded to the woman. “Thank you,” she replied gently, smiling right back at her. “And if I’m ever back in Naboo--”

Maz grinned. “You know where to find me. Drag the whole Empire here, I could use the business.” 

They both laughed at that, smiling greatly, though once a moment of silence had passed they both seemed to sober up. Now it really was time for Rey to go. 

“Goodbye, Maz,” she said gently, smiling over at her. Every bit of her was sincere, in that moment-- not simply putting on an act, like she had down for most of her life.

“Goodbye, sweetheart,” Maz murmured, nodding up at her. “You’ll do well.”

With that, she hurried back into her little kitchen, and Rey was left smiling to herself, glancing back to the door after a moment. Time to leave, once again.

 

\-----

 

She hadn’t expected for anyone else to be in the carriage. Yet when the door was pulled open, there was Poe, BB-8 laying down with his head on the guard’s lap, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“Hope you don’t mind, Miss Kenobi,” Poe said lightly, that smile on his face still there despite the hint of sleepiness she saw in his eyes. “Looks like we’ll be riding with you, the rest of the way. I promise, we’re good company.”

Rey matched his smile with one of her own, chuckling a little to herself as she sat across from him. “I don’t mind at all, believe me, Mr. Dameron.”

With that, they set off, once again riding through the greenery of Naboo, once again on the road to Coruscant, the road to Luke Skywalker. A comfortable silence fell over them, and Rey was grateful for that-- even if Poe was the easiest person she had ever met to hold a conversation with, she was still tired. And still incredibly, overwhelmingly fearful of her future. 

Silence would be good, for now.

Some time after they had set off, BB-8 woke up once again, and upon seeing Rey across from him, the sweet little thing had jumped over to lay on her bench, Rey laughing as he once again curled up, this time next to her. Poe smiled, but didn’t comment on it, instead taking it as his turn to be the napping one.

BB-8’s company was nicer than she had expected. The dog was calm, and Rey found that petting him over and over again not only made him drift off to sleep easier, but… it also soothed her, somehow. She did it for the rest of the carriage ride.

By the time they had reached Coruscant, it was nighttime once again. But the capital of the Republic apparently wasn’t going to let that stop them. Tall buildings shone even in the moonlight, and lights were on practically everywhere, people continuing on happy, the city just as busy as ever. Rey had never seen anything like it.

It was busier than the countryside had been, of course, and so the carriage stopped more often in traffic, only allowing Rey to grow more and more anxious. Now, they were closer to their destination than ever, closer to Luke Skywalker than ever, and Rey… Rey was nervous.

Apparently, Poe was able to see through her easily.

“You’ve got nothing to be scared of, trust me,” he said gently, smiling over at her. “Skywalker’s a good man. One of the best in the Republic, I’m sure. You don’t need to be frightened of him. And, besides,” he continued, leaning over to scratch BB-8 gently. “You’ve got me and BB-8 to stick up for you, always.”

Rey smiled weakly at that, wishing that she could take the words he said to heart. Unfortunately, all her heart seemed to be doing was beating away in her chest and ignoring Rey as she urged herself to calm down.

The carriage stopped, eventually, and this time, Rey knew that it wasn’t just traffic. She glanced up to Poe, who gave her a supportive smile once again before he rose, opening the door to let BB-8 jump out first before he did so, holding out a hand to help Rey out.

Rey took it, gripping it perhaps just a little tighter than usual. Rey could use something steady, right now, and not just because she was disembarking the carriage. She let out a slow exhale once she was on the ground, looking up at the figure that awaited her and quietly releasing Poe’s hand.

The figure didn’t move. That meant Rey had to.

She stepped forwards slowly, her stomach twisting with both fear and some sort of odd anticipation, and put up her walls like she always did. Back straight, chin high, pleasant smile. 

“You must be Luke Skywalker, sir,” she said quietly, swallowing and hiding her nervousness as well as she could. “It’s an honor to meet you. I’ve heard that I’ll be staying with you, here, until it’s time to depart to the Empire.”

The man in front of her only nodded at first. “You will,” he said, voice quiet, before a smile began to grow across his face. He was older than Rey had imagined, but there was something persistently youthful in his eyes, shining as he looked over Rey. “And the honor is all mine, Miss Kenobi. Your grandfather and I were… we were very close.”

Rey nodded, keeping her head somewhat down for just a moment. Her grandfather. Everyone always spoke of him, but Rey… Rey didn’t even know if she had the right idea of who he was. “I’ve been told, sir.”

“Luke, please,” he corrected quietly, glancing back to the building behind them. “We have much talking to do. But I’m sure you’ll like to settle in, before we begin all that.”

Rey nodded. She hadn’t been able to nap on the way here, and the sluggishness from her early morning had followed her all the way here, though she did a good job of hiding it, as far as she was concerned. “That would be good. Thank you, Luke.”

Luke nodded, glancing back over to the carriage, which was already being unloaded. “Bring Miss Kenobi’s things to her rooms, please,” he instructed firmly, though not as harshly as Unkar always had. “And Mr. Dameron’s to his.” 

Poe glanced up a little at hearing his name, bowing his head a little in greeting to Luke, and the other did the same. Rey had the feeling that they had already gotten to know one another.

“Now, come inside, the both of you,” Luke said gently, motioning them along. “I’m sure it’s been a long ride here. I can’t offer much to help how tired you may be just yet, but if you’d like, tea is waiting.”

Rey smiled faintly as Poe and BB-8 bought caught up to her and Luke, the little dog walking happily next to her as she nodded to Luke. “Tea would be nice, thank you,” she said once again, feeling like more of an aristocrat than she ever had before. 

Was this what the Republic thought Rey Kenobi was like? Meek and polite and proper?

Rey wasn’t sure that she was any of those things, ever. Right now, the only thing she was sure of was that she was  _ tired. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke.......be less difficult to write........ thanks  
> also! thanks for reading! and thanks for all the kudos/comments... you are my only inspiration


	6. What Lies Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter because I like posting them and it's new year's eve, folks!

It turned out that Luke wasn’t exactly anything to be scared of. He was quiet more often than not, but not in a way that made Rey feel pressured, or anything like that. The tea was good after a long ride here, and if the silence ever did become uncomfortable, Poe was there to butt in just in time with that easy smile of his, lightening the mood immediately.

They didn’t end up doing much talking at all, but Rey wasn’t too torn up over that. She’d had a long enough day already. When a servant came to inform them that their rooms were finally set up and their trunks had been brought up, Luke was the first to stand, looking over his two guests with a faint smile.

“I hope you both have a good night. If there’s anything to be done to make you more comfortable, don’t hesitate to ask,” he instructed lightly, watching them both. Rey gave him a gracious smile in return, and Poe thanked him politely, and both stood to retire to their rooms.

Rey, however, felt a hand on her shoulder before she could quite get there.

“And Rey,” he began, old eyes glancing over her. “... come and see me tomorrow morning. I’d like to speak to you about what lies ahead.”

Rey hesitated as she watched him, though slowly, she nodded, putting a faint smile on her face. “Of course.” A moment passed, and then she spoke again. “Goodnight, Luke.”

The old man smiled back at her weakly, nodding once before turning away. “Goodnight.” And with that, he left, Rey standing still for a few moments afterward, entirely on her own, before she finally moved to her own rooms, ready to retire for the night. 

For whatever it was that awaited her tomorrow, Rey had a feeling that she would need all the sleep that she could get.

 

\-----

 

The morning came, no matter how much Rey tried to push it off.

Today, when she woke, she slowly realized that there was no maid at her side, gently shaking her to rouse her from her sleep.

Luke had let them sleep in, it seemed. It was considerate. Yet still odd, to Rey at least.

Nonetheless, she pulled herself out of bed, remembering Luke’s words from last night before she remembered anything else. They, apparently, had things to speak of.

Rey didn’t know what those ‘things’ might be, but she knew it would be best if she just dove in and found out. She got herself ready rather quickly, in the morning, pulling up her hair into a simple style and dressing herself modestly. She needed  _ some _ simplicity in her life, after all. 

It was only when she felt confident that she was dressed well enough to be seen by Luke Skywalker that she emerged from her rooms. She didn’t have to go far at all before she found him, and for a moment she wondered if he had been waiting, if perhaps she should have readied herself even quicker.

“Rey,” he said, a lighter tone to his voice, one that Rey was relieved to hear. He moved over to her, smiling gently. “It’s good to see you. Mr. Dameron, I’m afraid, is still snug in bed, but that of course leaves time for us to speak to one another.”

Even if his words came out smoothly, Rey could still sense some eagerness within the man. He too wanted to get this conversation over with, it seemed. Rey had no objection to that.

“It’s good to see you as well,” she said politely, moving with him into the sitting room. Tea, once again, was laid out and ready for her. She wondered, if only to amuse herself, if Luke ever drank anything else. Smiling, she sat down quietly, looking over to Luke, who quickly took the seat beside her. “What do we have to speak about, exactly?”

Luke leaned back in his seat somewhat, as if he actually had to think about her question. “I suppose I should find some place to begin,” he muttered, mostly to himself, before he looked over at Rey. “... you’ve heard about me, I’m well aware. I’ve been told that the stories have spread mostly everywhere.”

Rey nodded along with him, looking over at the older man with some trace of curiosity in her gaze as she tried to discern just where exactly this conversation was going. “... yes, of course.”

Luke took a deep breath, as if this was actually exerting him. “I can only assume, then, that you’ve heard of what many people know as the Force.”

This was where Rey hesitated. Whatever she had thought Luke was trying to speak about… this wasn’t it. “... I have,” she said quietly, glancing down for once and clearly uncertain of herself. “I’m not quite sure how much of it I believe, but..”

Luke put on a small smile, looking over at the girl. “But you’ve heard that I’m one of the beings who possesses the ability to use it,” he finished, and Rey nodded, letting out a slow breath. “What if I could prove it to you?”

Rey looked up almost immediately, her eyes wide but unbelieving still. Whatever he intended to do, whatever fool he meant to make of her… “What?”

Luke didn’t answer. Not in words. Instead, he simply smiled, closing his eyes immediately. It was silent, for a few moments-- the kind of silence that Rey wished Poe was here to interrupt.

But then, it happened.

Slowly-- slowly but surely-- Rey’s teacup rose, delicately balancing on nothing but air in front of her. She might’ve reached out to catch it, but it showed no signs of falling, and she was too afraid to go near it right now, leaning back some in her seat as she watched the cup with wide eyes.

At some point, Luke had opened his eyes to watch her, an amused expression coming to his face, though he never let his focus slip from the cup. He waited until it seemed that she had at least slightly processed what was happening here, and then he spoke, his voice smooth and reassuring. “The Force, Rey,” Luke said quietly, watching her expression studiously. “It is real. You’re seeing it.” 

The teacup began to lower, not a drop spilling as it returned to rest on her saucer, and Rey shook her head, looking over to Luke once again. “I don’t--” Her voice caught, and she swallowed, trying to just get some words out. “Why? Why are you showing me this?”

Here Luke’s expression softened immediately, and he looked down some, taking a sip of his own tea before he replied. “If you’ve heard about the Force,” he began, taking a slow, wary breath. “Then you know that Kylo Ren is able to bend it, as well, just as I am. I’m sure you’ve heard all the stories. He’s a frazzled man, Rey. He seeks to conquer the Force, not to simply accept it as I have.”

Rey’s face fell slowly as she watched Luke, swallowing some. The.. the stories did say that Kylo used it. That much was true. And she was certain that he didn’t just use it to lift teacups. She shook her head, fear and confusion seizing her chest at Luke’s last few words. “How-- how can you know what kind of man he is?”

Luke sighed, just barely, looking over at Rey with a small smile. “... he was not always the man he is now, Rey.”

She had heard too much already. Once again, she wanted time to think, or at least time to process all of this. It didn’t look like she’d be getting any of that. She shook her head, watching Luke still in disbelief. “Then who was he?”

Luke looked down, his voice quiet, as if he was telling a secret. And in some way… he was. “Kylo Ren used to be known as Ben Organa-Solo,” he began slowly. “He was the son of Han Solo, and my sister, Leia Organa. He was my nephew.”

Rey looked over at him, still somewhat in disbelief. “But I heard that he-- he was kidnapped, wasn’t he?”

Luke shook his head. “That was what people were told,” he corrected. “... Ben was a volatile boy. Fearful, too. He had power in him that nobody had ever had before, and he didn’t know how to handle it. Leia sent him to me, hoping that I could train him. Teach him how the Force was to be used. But…” 

He went quiet, then, and Rey frowned, too enveloped in the story to let it fade away. “But?”

“But it didn’t work,” he said quietly. “Snoke, he was just beginning to build what would be known as the Empire back then. He found out about Ben, about his power, and he… he corrupted him. I couldn’t keep him out, and Ben wasn’t strong enough to deal with it on his own. Snoke got into Ben’s head, and he pulled him over to their side. Began to fashion him into the perfect heir.”

Rey watched Luke, shaking her head slowly as she listened. Kylo Ren had… he had been good, once. It wasn’t the news she had expected. “Didn’t you try to get him back?”

Luke chuckled. “Of course we did,” he murmured out. “But Snoke’s hold on him was too tight. There was nothing we could do. Leia tried everything. Han, he started separating entirely from the Republic, running around the world and trying to bring him home. It never worked.”

Rey softened, looking down. They had lost their son. And they had spent years and years trying to bring him back, but… 

_ It never worked. _

And now. Her, and this, and-- “Is that what I’m meant to do?” She asked quietly, looking up at Luke for guidance. “Bring him back? Finish-- finish all of this?”

Luke looked over at her, something pleading in his eyes. Rey had never even imagined him like this. “... we don’t expect anything from you. But if you are able…”

Rey looked down. She knew what he meant. This time, neither of them finished the sentence. “... I understand,” she replied simply, ignoring the uncertainty bubbling up in her chest. She’d been the one selected to bring back their son, turned into the biggest killer the world had ever seen.  _ Her. _ The weak little girl who grew up in Jakku. “I just… I-I don’t know if I’ll be able,” she confessed, shaking her head quickly. Even if she got the chance.. How could she bring him back?

Luke smiled at her gently. “You don’t think you’re strong enough,” he said quietly, and Rey knew that she didn’t have to nod to confirm it. Luke just… knew. Maybe  _ that _ was the Force. He chuckled a little, continuing on. “You don’t know how you’re going to be able to bring him home, when he seems so much stronger than you. After all, he’s got the Force.” This time, Rey did nod, just once, her face finally showing the inadequacy she felt.

Luke didn’t seem to see it, though, instead reaching over to take her hand, making her look up at him, right into his eyes. “Rey,” he said, meeting her gaze. “You have the Force, as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love u.... everyone who read this chapter is loved..... <3333


	7. Stronger Than You Think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone!!!! this chapter was a bit of a snot to get out, but I made it anyways, so here we go!

It couldn’t have been true.

Rey still was having trouble even believing that the Force  _ existed _ in the first place. Luke’s little teacup demonstration had been cute, and all, but if the Force did exist after all… where had it been for all of her life? Why had she never felt it until now?

“I can’t,” she said quickly, shaking her head. “And you-- you can’t possibly know whether I do or not.”  _ Rey _ couldn’t even know if she did or not, it felt like. “You’ve never even met me, until yesterday. There’s no way that you--”

“The Force has a way of knowing these things,” Luke interrupted gently, as if he were a teacher correcting a student. “And this is what the Force is telling me. Your grandfather, Obi-Wan, he was a powerful man. Strong with the Force, as well. It should only make sense that you would--”

“No,” Rey interrupted, shaking her head. She had heard the stories about her grandfather, how powerful and strong he had been, but the Force-- the Force had never been a part of it. “Nobody ever told me that. Unkar never--”

“Likely because he didn’t want you to know your true power,” Luke explained, watching Rey carefully. “We both know that he took advantage of you. Took your family’s wealth as his own. He’d never want you to see yourself as strong, never want you to know the truth. You know this. You can feel it, Rey, just trust yourself.” 

Rey shook her head, looking down. She didn’t know  _ what _ she was feeling. “... so what if I’m able to use it?” She spoke up after a few moments, her face twisted still, the poor girl overwhelmed. “I-- I don’t know  _ how. _ It’s useless.”

Luke smiled then, looking over at her. “You’ll know how, when you need it,” he said quietly, his voice comforting. “I would teach you, but.. I’m afraid that you’ll have to leave too soon for us to truly make any progress.”

Rey watched him, frowning somewhat, her mind temporarily distracted from the news she’d just received. “... when do I leave?”

Luke took a deep breath, sitting back somewhat once again. “Three days’ time,” he murmured. “We’ll prepare you as well as we can, I promise. Then Mr. Dameron will ride with you to the border, and the two of you will enter the Empire’s care. I doubt you will meet your husband until you reach their capital.”

Rey listened quietly, nodding some as he spoke. Her chest hurt. She didn’t  _ want _ any of this. She didn’t want to be whisked off to the Empire, she didn’t want to marry Kylo Ren, she didn’t want any of this ‘Force’ stuff. She just wanted to be able to have a good, simple life.

Apparently, that was too much to ask.

Her face felt hot, and her eyes were just beginning to get blurry when Luke seemed to notice the change in her emotions, the man swallowing before he spoke. “... I suppose you could use some time alone,” he murmured. “Go back to your rooms, if you wish. You have the day to yourself.”

It was all Rey wanted. She would’ve thanked him, if she wasn’t afraid that her voice might crack before she could get the words out. Instead, she stood, keeping her head down as she began to hurry back to her room.

Just before she made it to the door, though, Luke’s voice rang out. “And Rey?” He called quietly. The girl didn’t turn around, but he knew that she was listening. “... don’t let anyone else know about this.”

Rey nodded weakly, too eager to leave to care much about what she was agreeing to. Who would she tell, even if she was able to? She swallowed and continued on to her room, holding herself together just barely until she was able to make it to her bed, curling up on top of the covers.

She didn’t have it in her to cry. She didn’t have quite enough energy for that, after what had just happened. Instead, she stared forwards, fear making her more tense than anything. 

What was going to happen to her?

 

\-----

 

She laid like that for… well, for Maker knows how long. She didn’t have it in her to move, not when she felt so utterly put down. She was afraid, and upset, and anxious, and now… now she didn’t even feel secure in her own skin.

Who was she, after all? She certainly wasn’t just the little girl from Jakku, anymore. She wasn’t just Rey, and she had a feeling that she never would be again. She was the wife of Kylo Ren. She’d be the Empress. And, according to Luke… she was Force-sensitive, too. Not that she understood  _ that _ at all…

_ You’ll know when you need it. _

Rey didn’t even know what the Force was, didn’t understand what it was supposed to do. How was she supposed to put her trust in it?

Sitting up, finally, she looked around her rooms, letting out a slow breath. They were nice. Quiet. And despite the fact that Rey would only be living in them for about three more days, she liked them. 

Her eye was drawn, however, to a small little mirror sitting on her bedside table, and Rey hesitated for a moment, blinking as she stared over at it. 

Maybe she wouldn’t have to put all of her trust in the Force magically showing up when she’d need it, after all. Maybe she could… maybe she could teach herself.

She closed her eyes, just like Luke had. He clearly had experience. If she could imitate his actions well enough… maybe she’d be able to have the same results. She took a slow breath, and then focused, putting the image of the little mirror at the front of her mind.

_ Move. _

She didn’t feel anything.

_ Move. Please. _

And nothing, still.

**_Move._ **

Sheepishly, Rey opened her eyes, glancing over quickly to where the mirror was on the little table.

It was resting in the same place it always had been, never having moved at all.

Before she could keep herself from doing so, she let out a frustrated cry, curling up once again on her bed. She didn’t even have the Force to help her, it seemed.

She was alone.

 

\----

 

Not for long, though.

She woke again to a hand shaking her, the girl frowning slowly as she blinked awake. Luke hadn’t sent in maids to wake them, she thought… Looking up finally, she hesitated, watching the figure curiously. “Poe?”

The guard chuckled gently, looking over at her. “And here we were, thinking that you’d never wake up,” he teased, moving to sit at the end of her bed-- right next to where BB-8 had already made herself comfortable, beside her legs. Rey sat up quickly, not meaning to disrupt the dog, but simply to collect herself.

“... what time is it?”

Poe smiled over at her. “By now? Dinnertime. Don’t worry, though. Brought you in dinner, in case you didn’t want to go out.” He motioned to the silver tray on her bedside table, then. He’d pushed away the mirror to make room for it.

Rey was glad. She didn’t want to see that stupid mirror again.

“Luke says you’ve had a long morning,” he said conversationally, reaching over to pet BB-8, who stretched himself out on the bed as if it were his very own. “So, if you’d like me and BB to scram, we both totally understand. Well, I do, at least.” He smiled amusingly. “BB-8’s pretty sensitive, though. You might end up hurting his feelings.”

Rey smiled a little, glancing down as she shifted to place the tray on her lap. “You can both stay,” she nodded, looking up at him. “Company would be nice. And conversation would be, too.”

Poe nodded wholeheartedly, as if he understood just what she wanted immediately. Maybe he did, just like that. He seemed to be a people person. “Of course,” he said, leaning back a little, clearly relaxed. That too served to calm Rey. No posturing or politeness or properness here. “So. How are you feeling about our little expedition? I heard we’re setting out sooner than later.”

Rey glanced over at him, nodding somewhat as she began her dinner. “... nervous, more than anything,” she admitted, swallowing. “I don’t know what he’s like. What any of them are like.”

Poe nodded in understanding, pursing his lips as if he was considering that very topic right now. “Over here, they say that they’re all a bunch of animals, over there. Vicious as anything.” He paused. “But then again, they probably say the same thing about us in the Empire.” 

Rey sighed softly, looking over at him. “I guess we’re left guessing, then.”

Poe smiled, just barely, nodding at her. “Guess we are. But, hey, at least we’ve got each other to bounce all of our ideas off of.”

Poe was right about that, at least. Not that Rey truthfully felt like sharing, right now. She sighed slowly, looking over at him and meeting his gaze for once, glancing over him curiously. “... are you afraid?”

Poe smiled, shaking his head. “Nah. Not for me or you. Worst comes to worst, I’ve got BB-8, and you--” He paused, grinning over at her. “I’ve got a feeling that you’re a lot stronger than you think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that I greatly appreciate everyone who reads this story and also I rely heavily on your approval so thank you for giving it :)


	8. Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!!  
> Updates might be just a bit, bit slower in the days to come-- we're talking maybe every two days, now. Depends how much time I have to type down what's in my mind. Or maybe not. We'll see, I guess?

Their time in Coruscant passed far quicker than Rey would’ve liked.

After that first day, after eating dinner with Poe in bed and talking about their fears, she was just beginning to get accustomed to life here. It was nice. Luke let them sleep in, let them do everything in their power to relax and just enjoy life before they would be sent off to the Empire.

It was like he knew that there would be no happiness in what awaited them.

He was kind, at least. He gave the two of them both advice. To Rey: keep yourself as detached as possible, don’t get too involved in the politics, stay quiet and don’t let yourself be noticed. Rey thought it was easy enough, and well-founded, too. Kylo would mind a quiet wife a lot less than an outspoken one.

Rey just didn’t know if she would be able to hold her tongue that well.

If she didn’t, at least she had Poe. He was diligent enough to notice when something was wrong-- he’d already noticed whenever Rey seemed to falter in a conversation. He was passionate, too. Rey had seen how much he cared for BB-8, and she was half certain that he was close to caring about her that much, too. And the craziest part was that she didn’t think he had any fear, when it came to the Imperials, or hell, even the Emperor himself.

“They’re all cowards,” Poe would say often, shaking his head and shoving another piece of food into his mouth. “Awful cowards. Sending others to go and slaughter people because they’re too afraid to do it themselves, while they just sit back and relax and get pampered on hand and foot.”

Poe had strong opinions. That much was clear. Rey just hoped it wouldn’t get them in trouble. In all actuality, they couldn’t hurt her-- or Poe, for that matter. They weren’t citizens of the Empire, and if any harm came to them, it would certainly be considered an act of war. And unless the Empire finally wanted to face the Republic’s troops, well… Rey was fairly certain that they wouldn’t lay a hand on her. Or Poe.

But Rey knew that there were other ways to be hurt. Even if they couldn’t harm her physically, they could still make her miserable, and Poe as well. It would be a struggle to keep that part from happening. 

For now, she clung to the familiarity of life here, knowing that it would quickly change sooner rather than later. Every night it got harder and harder to fall asleep, and Rey wasn’t even so sure that she  _ wanted _ to sleep, in all honesty. She wanted to have as long as she could here. She could sleep when she made it to the Empire, for all she cared.

Until then, she was in the Republic, and she wasn’t going to let herself take it for granted.

 

\-----

 

Rey woke up on the morning before her departure to hear a woman’s voice downstairs.

It shouldn’t have been all too unusual. Luke did have maids, after all, and Rey knew that logically, it could just be one of them.

But this voice sounded different.

Rey found herself getting out of bed rather quickly, dressing herself and pulling up her hair, making herself presentable for any guest that might be waiting for her downstairs. Whoever it was, they were speaking with Luke. Rey could hear his voice now, too, though she couldn’t exactly make out whatever words they were saying. She’d find out soon enough.

Quietly, once she was ready, she slipped out of her door, walking slowly out to the main sitting room. She startled a little, not having realized that they were actually inside and looking at her until she had walked in, blinking as she glanced over the two of them.

“I-- I’m sorry,” she said quickly, heat coming to her cheeks. “I didn’t mean to intrude, I’ll just… I’ll be going now.” The words came out quickly, showing her embarrassment no matter how she tried to hide it.

She had turned to leave by the time Luke spoke again, the older man standing and watching her. “Stay,” he said, glancing over at the older woman beside him, still sitting. Rey swallowed, turning hesitantly and looking over the woman, who met her eyes with a gentle, almost tired smile. She seemed richer than anyone Rey had met-- her dress was simple, but clearly made of fine material, and the rings on her fingers…

“I want you to meet my sister, Rey,” Luke said gently, glancing over to the woman, then to Rey. Rey blinked, just once, as if not understanding, before the pieces fell into place and Leia was standing as well, smiling over at her.

“Senator Leia Organa, but you can just call me Leia,” she introduced herself gently, watching Rey. “It’s an honor to meet the young woman who will become my son’s wife.” 

Rey was too shellshocked to do anything but stare for a moment, but then she quickly returned the smile, nodding gently and stepping forward. “It’s an honor to meet you as well, Sen--  _ Leia _ ,” she said firmly, catching herself.

Leia chuckled, looking from Luke to Rey with a soft smile. “You have no reason to be nervous. I know Luke has already told you all about my son,” she murmured, glancing to him and then to the girl. “I won’t keep you long, sweetheart. I’m sure you have much preparing to do.”

Rey nodded along with her words, her stomach twisting a little with anxiety. Did Leia know just how much Rey feared her son? Did she know  _ any _ of what Rey felt for her son? She doubted it. 

“I’ve been told that Luke’s already gone over our… situation, with you, so I won’t dwell on that, I promise,” Leia said quietly, watching her. “I know that you must be afraid. You’re going to a place you’ve never been, to marry a man you hardly know anything about.” It was true. Leia was right. She was  _ terrified. _

The woman came around the table, though, reaching out to just gently place her arm on Rey’s, giving her a pitiful smile. “You’re heard stories about him, I know. About how ruthless he is, how brutal.” She swallowed now, and Rey could see the pain come onto her face. How had her son ended up like this? “And you probably do fear him. You fear how he may treat you, I’m sure, but Rey…”

She stepped forward now, looking right into Rey’s eyes, and the young woman’s chest tightened. There was something imperative in Leia’s eyes, and Rey felt as though she stared right through her. “... my son is still in there.  _ Somewhere. _ Snoke may have corrupted him, but if anyone will be able to bring him back… it would be his wife.” She sighed softly, looking over Rey one more time, desperation showing in her expression. “... bring him home, sweetheart. Please.”

Rey swallowed, and nodded. 

“... I will.”

 

\-----

 

The day came far too soon.

The morning she was set to leave, she stalled as long as she could. Poe was probably past ready by now, but Rey didn’t want to speed things up. She wouldn’t, as much as she could help it. She took a bath. She brushed through each and every strand of her hair, watching herself in the mirror as she did. She lingered when choosing a gown for the day, and once she finally had chosen, she put it on more carefully than she had any other gown before. Afterwards, she stopped in the mirror, looking over herself.

She couldn’t stall much longer. She could sit up here for a while more and refuse to leave just yet, of course, but she would have to leave eventually. And she was going to do it with all the grace she could muster up. Not pouting like a child would.

When she finally did emerge, she stepped slowly still, though this time she only did so as a way to perhaps practice looking elegant. Another thing that Luke had instructed her on. The Empire cared intensely about how proper and delicate she would look. 

Rey didn’t like being proper and delicate, but she was going to have to pretend.

She smiled a little at the sight of Poe already downstairs, waiting anxiously but perking up when he saw her, just as BB-8 did, the little dog’s ears raising. They were so alike. “There you are,” Poe commented, grinning up at her. “We were worried we might have to leave without you. All ready now?”

Rey nodded, moving before him and taking a deep breath.  _ Was _ she ready? She didn’t feel ready. Not at all. But then again, she didn’t have a choice in this. It was all she could do to speak up. 

“Of course.”

With that, Poe reached out for her hand, a grin on his face as he led her outside, BB-8 at his heels. There was somebody else waiting, though, just outside the carriage, and Poe and BB-8 climbed in, giving Rey the privacy that she needed as she stepped towards Luke.

He had never been very talkative, and so Rey didn’t expect that from him now, nor did she expect overwhelming emotion, or anything like that. Instead, Luke simply smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder and nodding once at her. 

“Remember the Force, Rey.”

Rey swallowed at the words he offered, but nodded nonetheless, looking up at him. It was the least she could do to take his advice. Even if the Force didn’t seem to care all too much about her, she would remember it. 

Neither of them actually said goodbye. They both just... Knew it was there. It went unspoken. Instead, Luke stepped to the side, opening up the carriage door for Rey and holding out a hand to help her in, one which she graciously took, sitting opposite Poe. She watched as he closed the door, letting out a slow breath and looking forward.

Thus began her journey to the Empire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's had a very good response and I am so, so lucky for it. Thanks to all of you. <3


	9. Imperial Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has had a response I never really imagined??? I honestly thought like probably two people would read it, and then shrug and move on.  
> Thanks to everyone who's read this.  
> It's pretty likely that there won't be an update tomorrow (too busy!), but you can expect one on Thursday. I promise.  
> Love love love to all of you. <3

The ride was silent.

Not even BB-8 found it in him to make some noise as the carriage rolled along. Poe simply sighed and laid back, and Rey could see his foot tapping anxiously out of the corner of her eye.

Perhaps he was more nervous about what was to come than he had previously let on.

Rey found her distraction in the window, watching silently as Coruscant rolled by, as it eventually faded once again to the countryside. She kept watching even then, fiddling with her thumbs as her hands rested in her lap and trying not to let her mind wander to Kylo Ren, to the Empire.

They rode on and on, and nobody dared to speak, to interrupt the thick silence that had formed between him. Even Poe, always so light and cheerful, seemed to have formed as somewhat somber mood now. 

They were riding off to a future neither of them wanted.

 

\-----

 

Kylo Ren felt sick again.

He had done a good job of ignoring it, until now. He ignored the fact that he would be married soon, that before he knew it, he would be expected to keep a wife, to have a son.

They told him that she had left Coruscant this morning, and Kylo hadn’t been able to quiet his mind ever since. She hadn’t always lived there, Kylo knew. No, she was from Jakku, a inconsequential little province full of mostly sand, with the addition of a few scumbags. 

The Empress-to-be was a girl from  _ Jakku.  _ Of all the places…

Nevertheless, though, she had stayed in Coruscant, and Kylo couldn’t help but wonder if she had met his mother. 

Was his mother even still in Coruscant?

He closed his eyes for a moment, pushing away all thoughts of that woman. That wasn’t what he was supposed to be focusing on. The  _ Empire _ was what needed his focus, right now. He had come back from a brief mission in the countryside. There had been some threats from a small village, words of an uprising. Kylo had taken care of them. It wasn’t as if the uprising would’ve succeeded, even if he hadn’t. But it was a nuisance, and one that the Emperor didn’t want to deal with.

And Kylo followed the Emperor’s will in all things. And if that meant marrying this girl from Jakku… Kylo would do it.

Duty to the Empire came first, always. And in a way, that was what this was. Kylo was obeying the orders of his Emperor. He was providing his Empire with an Empress. Though she wouldn’t have the same power as Kylo-- Snoke would never want that-- she would at least be a figurehead. Perhaps she would even bring up their morale. She was said to be beautiful, after all. Kylo still wasn’t sure if he believed it yet.

But more important than all of that-- to Snoke, at least-- would be her duty as a wife. She would provide Kylo an heir to the throne, an heir to the title of Emperor, and what kind of Emperor would Kylo be if he did not provide his people with a successor, should anything happen to him?

Despite all the extra security, being the Emperor was not at all a safe job.

The Empire was messy. It had been, ever since it was formed, though these days, things only seemed to be getting worse. Kylo wasn’t Emperor yet, but he would be some day, and already there were others who had pledged allegiance to the Empire who sought after his spot. He’d seen what lengths they would go to to replace him already. Emperor Snoke was just an example of that.

There had been a military advisor, once. Kylo didn’t even remember his name now. He had thought that he would be a stronger leader than Snoke, a wiser Emperor. His plan had been carefully crafted. The vial of poison had been tipped into Snoke’s wine without a single person having seen it. 

Snoke had taken one sip, looked up, and ordered his execution.

Kylo had been the one to run the sword through him. Snoke had watched, with that hideous curl of the lips Kylo assumed was a smile. 

Since then, Kylo had lost count of how many times he had run people through.

What would his wife think of that? His wife, the good, innocent one from the Republic? How would she feel about the blood coating his hands?

She couldn’t think  _ anything _ of it, Kylo realized. Surely, if she had such strong opinions.. Snoke would see it as a threat. And the second she had birthed him a son, the Emperor would order her execution. 

Maybe he’d even have Kylo do it. Maybe all of this was a plan, a plan to make him stronger. He’d kill his wife before he even got a chance to know her.

Kylo hated it, but already he felt himself falter.

If it came to that, if it came to hurting this Republic girl… Kylo didn’t think he would be able to do it.

 

\-----

They had both been asleep when they heard the commotion outside the carriage.

Poe had woken quicker than her, but BB-8 was fastest of them all, barking to Poe in clear alarm as to what was happening outside. Rey could hear voices, and she shook her head in confusion, looking up at Poe.

“We-- we’re not in Imperial territory yet,” she said quietly. “That’s supposed to take a couple days, at least.”

Poe took a deep breath, looking over at her. The smile was gone from his face, and it was only when she saw his grim expression that she realized how serious this could be, sitting up somewhat straighter. 

“Stay here,” he instructed, his voice firm. “No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, you stay in here, alright?” Rey nodded solemnly, and then just like that, he was gone, hurrying out the door of the carriage and quickly shutting it behind him, before Rey could catch a glimpse of just what was going on.

The voices died down, the attention seemingly shifting to Poe, and Rey leaned up against the wall of the carriage, trying to listen as much as she could through the wall. 

She heard Poe, first of all, his voice firm. “What’s going on here?”

BB-8 heard him too, apparently. The poor little thing jumped right up onto Rey’s lap, and it was all she could do to pet him gently, trying to soothe his awful nerves-- and her own.

“Oh, there’s no problem, sir,” another voice replied, cool and crisp and somehow cruel. Just hearing it made Rey tense some, and she looked down, murmuring out a silent prayer, perhaps. “Or at least, I hope that there will not be.”

From the sound of Poe’s voice, he didn’t like that response very much. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

The other voice laughed, and once again, it felt wrong. So, so wrong. “If you really must know,” he said, smugness in his tone. “We just decided to come a little early, to escort the wife-to-be of His Imperial Highness.”

_ Imperials. _

Instantly, a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. How had they gotten here? How had they gotten into the Republic without a single soul noticing? How had they found her carriage? She swallowed, trying to pull herself together.

“You don’t have any objection to that, now do you?” The man continued, his voice the most unpleasant Rey had ever heard. And that was saying something, seeing as she had spent most of her life in the company of Unkar Plutt.

“I suppose I have none,” Poe replied firmly, and from his tone, Rey could tell that he too hadn’t expected it. He didn’t quite try to hide that, either. The Empire would certainly hate him. “And I suppose I should introduce myself. Poe Dameron. I’ll be Miss Kenobi’s guard from the Republic.”

The man with the ugly voice just  _ had _ to speak up again. “Pleasure to meet you.” His voice held no pleasure in it at all. “Now, may we meet the woman of the hour?”

Rey took a shaking breath, then, looking over herself. She could do this. She could get through this. That was what she told herself, anyways. 

“Of course,” Poe said, that angered glint to his tone persisting even now. Rey sat back as he approached the carriage, staring at the door until he opened it and they met eyes. 

Poe’s gaze was  apologetic already. 

Time seemed to slow down, for Rey at least-- but clearly not for somebody else. BB-8 jumped off of her lap in a flurry, leaving the carriage and standing before one of the men outside, the one Rey could only assume had been speaking before. The hair on the sweet little dog’s back stood up, and he growled more ferociously than Rey had ever thought that he could.

“Ah,” the man spoke again, glancing back to Poe. “Who’s supposed to be controlling this little mutt, hm?”

Poe grit his teeth, and Rey could see how hard it was for him to not lash out then and there. Instead, he turned around, looking at the dog and speaking firmly. “BB. Stop.” The dog glanced back to him, then slowly, as if he wasn’t quite done yet, backed down.

Silence came over the group, and Rey realized that now it was her time to get out of the carriage. She stepped out slowly, accepting Poe’s hand when he offered it to her, looking over the small group that awaited her. There was a redheaded man-- he was the closest to her-- in precise uniform. Beside him, a meeker-looking young man, glancing up only as Rey emerged and blinking at her slowly.

The redhead was the first to step forward, and he smiled a grim, ugly little smile, bowing to Rey before taking her hand and pressing a firm kiss to it. “Miss Kenobi,” he said, his voice sounding just as cruel as it had while Rey had eavesdropped from within the carriage. “What an honor to meet you.” He stood back now, that smile still on his face, making Rey feel more sick than anything.

“General Armitage Hux, of the Imperial First Order.”


	10. Make It Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Update!  
> I'm sorry to say that for a week or so, these might not come as often as I hope-- unfortunately, I've got a nasty head cold that won't go away no matter what I do. And lots and lots of things on my schedule already. But I'll try to update as often as possible, I promise! It definitely won't be any more than 3 days without one, I promise.  
> Anyways. Enjoy!

The second he said the words, Rey blinked, staring at him. She felt sick.

But she knew what was expected of her.

She dipped her head, and lifted up her skirts in a simple curtsy, looking up at him and putting on the most pleasant smile she could stand. “It’s an honor to meet you as well, sir,” she said politely, her tone carefully guarded. “I.. I must apologize, we had no idea that you would be coming so early.”

Hux only smiled, looking over her once again. “Well. We only wish to ensure a safe journey, throughout  _ all _ territories,” he explained, his voice sickeningly sweet. “We thought the best way to do that would be to accompany you for as long as we could.”

Perfect. They’d taken away her freedom already. Rey had thought she had at least another day.

“I understand,” she said gently. She didn’t. She already hated him for this. Her attention turned, however, to the man standing just behind the General. He looked… out of place. “What’s your name, sir?”

Hux let out a chuckle before the man could answer, looking back to Rey. “He’s just a soldier, ma’am,” he replied easily. “Nothing to worry yourself with.”

But Rey wasn’t going to back down. Not that easily. “Nonetheless, I insist. I’d like to know just what men are guarding me. I’m sure you understand.” The last bit was directed at Hux especially, with a venomous smile to go with it-- a perfect replica of one of his own.

The man seemed hesitant still, but when Hux didn’t speak up again, he stepped forwards slowly, glancing over at Rey and Poe with nervous eyes. “... I’m Finn,” he finally said, voice quiet.

Rey couldn’t help but smile, though this time it was at least genuine, even if it was small. He was shy. And a lot more approachable than the General was. “Well. Thank you for coming all the way here, Finn,” she said, before her attention shifted back to the General. He certainly seemed to be the one orchestrating all of this. “Will you two be riding with us?”

Hux grinned again. “Of course, if you do not mind. It would be safer for you, should anything happen. We do still have a long way to go, yet.”

That would be fun. A long way to go with Hux sitting in a carriage with them.

“I suppose we should set out again, then,” Rey said, glancing to the two Imperials before her. “If the journey is so long.”

“Precisely,” Hux nodded, moving back to the carriage but hesitating as he caught sight of BB-8 once again. His lips curled into a bit of a scowl, and he looked back to Poe. “Is the mutt going to ride with us, as well?”

Poe took a step closer to the little dog, watching Hux close, distrust in his eyes. He didn’t speak, though, before Rey did, stepping forward.

“Yes, he is,” she said firmly, watching Hux. “He’s part of the guard, as you’ve already seen.”

Hux was annoyed. Rey could see it written all over his face, especially in the way his upper lip curled just so, and she fought to hold back a satisfied smile. “Fine,” he huffed out, entering the carriage and sitting abruptly. The other Imperial followed him quickly, leaving Rey and Poe to glance at each other, Rey giving the guard a knowing smile.

Poe had been right. They would get through this.

 

\-----

 

Now that some hours had passed, Rey was significantly less sure that they would get through this.

Hux just never let up. The few times Poe had begun a conversation about a seemingly innocuous topic, Hux always found a way to bring it back to the First Order. He made Rey’s skin crawl with the way he talking about it, all the glory and success and beauty. 

The other Imperial wasn’t so bad. He kept his head down, for the most part, and he hadn’t said a word since they had ever gotten into the carriage. If Rey had a way to have him speak in place of the General, well… that would be perfectly ideal.

BB-8 was the only real relief she had from the tense carriage ride. He moved around as much as he was able, laying on Poe’s lap before jumping over to Rey’s. He had licked General Hux once, from Rey’s lap, and the expression of pure disgust on Hux’s face was one of the funniest things Rey had ever seen.

At some point, though, General Hux fell asleep, snoring quietly against the wall of the carriage. Poe and Rey, and even the other guard, Finn, had to fight to keep in their chuckles. BB-8 had been on Poe’s lap, then, but he made a move nobody quite expect, jumping over to Finn’s lap, next.

Finn seemed entirely taken aback at the fact that there was a dog on his lap. His face wasn’t disgusted, like Hux’s had been, but rather… surprised. Rey watched him for a moment, and Poe did, too, but Finn didn’t make a single move, as if he was afraid he might scare the poor dog.

Eventually, their gazes wandered elsewhere for the moment. Now that Hux was asleep, things were somewhat more relaxed, and Rey let herself gaze out the window, watching as the land rolled by-- at least, until she felt a swift kick to her foot. Her head turned immediately, only to find Poe holding a finger to his lips, as if to shush whatever she might have said, before his head jerked over in Finn’s direction.

Rey blinked, and then followed the motion, her face softening a little at the sight that awaited her. Finn still seemed somewhat hesitant, but now his hand was gently petting over BB’s fur, the echoes of a smile on his lips. Rey smiled just seeing it, and looked back to Poe, who met her grin with one of his own.

In the next second, though, Hux stirred, and BB-8 quickly moved back to Poe’s lap, settling in as if he had been laying there the entire time. 

 

\-----

 

For the bulk of the journey, they stayed in the carriage. Occasionally they would stop at some small inn to grab a meal, but all of their sleeping was done in the carriage. There was no conversation, and certainly no privacy, and each day, it got harder and harder to stand. 

Until today, at least. Night had fallen, and whilst they had been waiting for an inn to show up on this desolate, lonely little road, Poe had somehow convinced the General-- with just a few comments from Rey-- to let them stay in an inn for the night. Begrudgingly, he agreed-- only because they were already ahead of schedule, and they really only had one day of riding left.

They had all eaten together, as they usually did. The meal was silent, as it usually was, aside from Hux’s annoying little comments. The food wasn’t nearly as good as it had been at Maz’s inn back in Naboo. 

Nonetheless, dinner ended quickly, and when it had, they all went back to separate rooms-- except for Poe, who insisted upon escorting Rey, with BB-8 at his heel as always. 

It would be the first time they had been alone together since the Empire had intercepted their carriage, and Rey couldn’t wait.

The second they were in the privacy of her room, Rey broke into a smile, and Poe broke into his very first complaint.

“I’ve never hated anyone as much as I  _ hate _ that General.”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh, relieved to be able to get everything off of her chest, and she looked back up to Poe, raising her eyebrows. “At least you have BB-8, to torture him with,” she smiled, glancing down at the little dog. “ _ And _ you’re a Republic guard, not the future Empress-- you don’t have to pretend to be so polite and proper and cordial, like me!”

Poe smiled, looking over at her and chuckling. “You’re doing a great job, you know. Every time he throws a bit of sarcasm at you, you throw twice as much back at him.”

That led to a new round of laughter for the both of them, and Rey found herself smiling over at Poe, even as a quiet knock came from the door. She had hardly heard it, at first, but Poe did, and he moved to answer it quickly, opening the door to reveal Finn’s shy face.

“I-- I’m sorry for interrupting,” he said first, glancing from Poe to Rey, swallowing as he addressed her. “... General Hux wanted to make sure that.. That the accommodations were suitable for you, ma’am.”

Rey couldn’t help but smile a little, seeing the nervousness in the other man’s expression. “Tell him they’re perfectly suitable,” she said lightly. “And… call me Rey, when he’s not around.” It was a risky move, in case Finn slipped up. But seeing the look on his face…

It was totally worth it.

“Thank you, m-- Rey,” he corrected quickly. A smile had slipped onto his lips. It was the first time Rey had ever seen him smiling. “Have a good night.” With that, he hurried away, that little smile still on his face. 

Poe took a few moments to just smile at the door in some sort of odd way, before he glanced back to Rey, chuckling a little and looking down. “I should get going, too. Don’t want our General getting suspicious,” he said quietly, opening up the door but not quite leaving yet, instead hesitating for a moment before he glanced back to Rey. 

“That one. Finn. You think…?” 

Rey only chuckled, looking up at him and smiling. He didn’t need to finish that thought. “Yeah,” she said, nodding a little and watching Poe. “Yeah.”


	11. Welcome to the Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally-- the end of the long long long journey. And who's waiting at the end, but Kylo Ren. (!)  
> I am feeling a little less sick (as of right now), so that's a definite improvement. Unfortunately... still got a very busy schedule and lots and lots to do, so I don't know if updates will be a little bit more constant. Hoping for every two days.   
> Enjoy the chapter.

At breakfast that morning, Rey was informed that this day would be the final leg of their journey. 

Today was the day they’d make it to the capital of the Empire.

She didn’t know how to prepare herself. Or what exactly she was even preparing herself for, either. Hux had told her only the vaguest bits of what she could expect from the day, and Rey… Rey was left to infer, for the rest.

She knew that she would be delivered directly to the Imperial Palace. It would be her new home, Hux had told her, even before she married Kylo. She’d be treated as a guest, with only the finest accommodations that the Empire could provide.

She knew that she would meet the Emperor, today. She doubted it would be a long meeting at all. Her schedule already seemed jam-packed. But nevertheless, the thought of having to present herself before him made her more than a little nervous.

And then, perhaps most nerve-wracking of all… she would meet her husband. Kylo Ren. They were expected to dine together tonight-- ‘perhaps with some other guests,’ as well, as Hux had said. 

Today, Rey was going to see exactly what her future would be like, and she couldn’t have been more terrified if she tried.

 

\-----

 

Rey could tell, when their carriage had made it to the Empire’s capital. 

It was a desolate little place, from what she caught sight of outside her window. The buildings were tall, with not much character to them. The streets were dark. But worst of all were the people, each one walking about so solemnly, so… so plainly.

Were these the people Rey was meant to rule over, to inspire?

She had been so distracted, so upset over the sight that awaited her out the window, that she had entirely missed the beginning of Hux’s speech about how beautiful the capital was, how they had built it out of nothing. She tuned in, though, when she heard a familiar name.

“Ren should be waiting to meet you,” Hux said, although his voice seemed to show that he wasn’t all too confident in that fact. “He’s been very… interesting, throughout this ordeal.”

He didn’t elaborate, and no matter how much Rey’s mind pondered just what ‘interesting’ meant in this case, she wasn’t going to stoop so low as to ask him to go on. She’d heard enough of his voice on this carriage ride to last a lifetime, yet she had a feeling that she’d be expected to keep his company as life went on.

She glanced out the window again, her eyes scanning whatever she saw quickly, and the silence in the carriage seemed to intensify. Everyone knew they would arrive soon, and Rey could feel each person in the carriage glancing to her, trying to decipher at least a bit of her expression to see just how she felt about that. 

Rey was too carefully guarded to let them succeed. At least, she was until the carriage stopped.

It was then that her heart dropped, then that she finally faced the monumental fear that until now, she had hidden away. She turned away from the window quickly, glancing to Hux, who had that wicked smile on his face once again. He motioned to Finn, who opened the door quietly before hurrying out, moving to stand beside the carriage.

Rey didn’t even glance to see what was outside.

Hux moved after him, and then Poe, with BB-8 right behind him as always. And then it was only her left, and she was forced to glance at the General’s pale hand, outstretched to help her down, forced to listen to the slight irritation at her delay. “If you would please, Miss Kenobi.” 

Rey swallowed down whatever fear might have been showing on her face, moving to the door before accepting Hux’s hand, allowing him to help her out of the carriage. It was then that she looked up, and then that she saw him. She knew it was him instantly, though no names had been spoken, and she dipped into a curtsy to try to hide her initial reaction. “Your Imperial Highness.”

Kylo Ren was nothing like she had expected.

He was… large. Tall. That much, Rey had expected. His face was so different from any Rey had seen before-- not ugly, per say, but unique, something new. There were black curls to frame his face, and dark eyes that glanced over Rey quietly. In comparison to all the intricacies of his face alone, Rey… Rey felt awfully plain in comparison.

“Miss Kenobi,” Kylo said, his voice somehow quiet yet still strong, still having that commanding nature Rey had expected. He moved forward to gently take one of Rey’s hands, pressing a soft kiss to it before lowering it carefully, looking up at her. He had practiced what he would say now behind closed doors, each and every morning. “Welcome to the Empire. I hope you find all of your accommodations suitable.” 

His voice sounded measured, rehearsed, even, but Rey couldn’t doubt that there was at least a glimmer of genuine feeling underneath all of it. She hadn’t expected anything about Kylo Ren to be genuine. She had been about to thank him for his generosity before he himself spoke again, watching her.

“You’ll join me at five, and we’ll present you before His Imperial Majesty,” Kylo said, the quietness leaving his voice now. He knew how to say this part, knew how to lay out a schedule. “The two of us will take dinner together, if that’s agreeable to you.”

Rey nodded quickly in agreement, looking over at him and swallowing gently. “Of course,” she said, trying to keep her voice as polite and proper and guarded as she had been taught to. “Thank you.”

Kylo didn’t smile. Instead, he motioned over to Hux, and to Finn beside him, clearing his throat. “Until then… I’m sure Hux or your guard can show you to your quarters, and introduce you to your handmaidens. I would suggest that you make yourself presentable to the Emperor.”

Hux smiled smugly at his words, glancing to Finn, who nodded immediately, stepping forward a little. At least she would have someone she enjoyed stay with her, for at least a fraction of the day.

“I suppose you’ll need all the time you can get. And I won’t keep you any further,” Kylo said, clearly dismissing himself. He was already taking a step back, more than ready to leave. “I’ll see you again at five o’clock, Miss Kenobi.”

Rey didn’t know what else there was for her to say. She bowed her head a little in acknowledgement, and apparently that was all it took for him to briskly walk away. With that, she turned back to the group behind her, swallowing a little.

Hux seemed to take command, instantly-- something that clearly bothered Poe, though he at least tried not to let it show. “You’ll take her to her rooms,” he said, clearly addressing Finn, though he couldn’t be bothered to actually say the man’s name. Then he turned to Poe, with that ugly scowl forming on his lips, but he didn’t even get a chance to speak up before Poe himself did.

“I’ll go with him,” Poe said quickly. Finn turned to look at him, eyes just a little bit wider. “I’ll need to know where Rey is staying as well, if I’m to be her guard, won’t I?” Hux didn’t seem any more convinced. “And… Finn can introduce me to the other guards afterwards.”

That scowl was still on Hux’s lips, and Rey doubted it would be going anywhere, but surprisingly, he agreed. “Fine,” he muttered out, looking over at the two of them before walking off, his hands clasped behind his back.

Finn glanced between the two of them, afterwards, seemingly uncertain before he piped up, stepping just a bit closer to Rey. “... Miss Kenobi? Are you ready?”

Rey glanced up, smiling gently when she met eyes with Finn. “Rey,” she corrected once again, watching as a bashful smile spread across Finn’s lips.

“Sorry,” he said gently, glancing down. “Just-- he just--” Poe chuckled, moving to put a hand on Finn’s shoulder, shaking him gently.

“He’s not around anymore,” Poe said lightly. “So. Let’s get a move on, huh?” Finn chuckled, then nodded, moving quickly forward, Poe at his side.

Rey followed, already preparing herself for the day ahead of her. From what she had heard so far… it wasn’t going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. They mean the world to me. I mean that. <3


	12. note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't another chapter, just an update. I'm kind of having a self-crisis right now and this all seems to be at the center of it. I think maybe my mind's just working too much and maybe I'm just going crazy but I thought that I could do this and now I'm really feeling like it won't work out the way I want it to and it's not going to turn out that way so. Something will happen, maybe, but I have no clue what that something is and for now I'm panicking just a bit over what to do with this, because we all know that I apparently can't write one single thing without ruining it in the end. I think maybe my too-much brain is going to make me rewrite and rewrite and cry and rewrite or maybe just give it up but I'll let you know what it decides

\----------


	13. You Know What To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not.... happy with this, I guess. I don't think it's as good as I want it to be (and its definitely not good enough for others to read, by extension of that) and I don't think I'm doing the characters any sort of justice. But... it'll go on, I guess. I don't know. I have 4 more chapters written at this point, so... we'll get to that point, then.

Finn already knew exactly where her room was.

He had shown her and Poe to it rather easily, making simple conversation with Poe as they walked whenever there was nobody else around to spot him doing so. Rey could understand why he was so quiet, especially in the Imperial Palace. She doubted that an Imperial guard found speaking amicably to one of the Republic would be treated very well by his co-workers. 

Poe, for his part, met Finn with liveliness and ease whenever the man turned to him. Rey followed behind them, but whenever Poe turned to face Finn, she could see the eagerness on his face, etched into his expression. There was something special about the other guard to Poe, she realized with a small smile of her own, looking down and keeping to herself, for now. She could tease Poe about it sometime later. 

It wasn’t long at all until they arrived in her room. Finn was the first to open the door, but both the guards hung back, allowing Rey to enter first. She was glad for the slight bit of privacy as she looked around, blinking and struggling to process everything that she saw.

It was the finest bedroom she had ever seen in her life.

The bed alone was gorgeous, and Rey went to that first, her eyes wide as she reached out, gently brushing the covers with her hand, finding them to be softer than any she had felt before.

The Empire truly was as luxurious as they said, then.

After a few moments of looking around, a few moments of just taking it all in, she turned back to Poe and Finn, putting on a small smile as she met their larger ones. She moved forward, wanting to express something to the both of them, but the words wouldn’t come out. Not now, at least.

“I-- I should get myself ready,” she said after a moment of silence, looking between the both of them. “But… I’ll see you both soon, right?” 

Finn nodded, and Poe chuckled right along with him, looking over at Rey and grinning. “You bet.” BB-8 even moved forward just a bit, nudging Rey’s leg with his head until she leaned down, petting him gently. 

A few moments later, though, they all knew that it was time to go. Rey took a step back, and so did Poe and Finn, BB-8 following Poe contently all the while. Finn was the one to speak up, surprisingly, looking up at Rey with a small smile.

“... goodbye, for now,” Finn said quietly, shifting on his feet but still glancing up at her. “And… good luck, too.”

Rey smiled back at him, though the happiness in that smile didn’t quite make it all the way to her eyes, and they all knew what it meant. Poe and Finn departed, and Rey turned back to her new room, her new life. 

She had quite a bit to do.

 

\-----

 

Kylo Ren had gone back to his rooms the moment he had an excuse to.

Now that he had seen her, now that he had met her and heard her voice, he couldn’t get the Republic girl out of his mind. She was the one Snoke had picked for him, the one Kylo would marry, the one he was meant to spend his life with.

The one he was meant to  _ rule _ with.

She was pretty. That had been the first observation Kylo had made, when he first met her. And perhaps it was base of him to notice that first, but her beauty had been the first thing to pass through his mind when he had seen her. Not pretty in the way Snoke might appreciate, maybe, but Kylo could see something in her that perhaps the wrinkled old man couldn’t. 

Tan skin clearly marked by the sun, something that Kylo so rarely saw in his own Empire. Freckles had lined her face, faint but still  _ there.  _ He had felt those hazel eyes stare into him, seemingly stare right  _ through  _ him, and…

It had been too much for him, right then and there.

He’d dismissed himself as quickly as he could, hurrying back to his rooms. And now here he was, pacing back and forth and trying to determine what exactly he felt for the woman he had just met. Miss Kenobi. Miss  _ Rey _ Kenobi. 

Kylo couldn’t afford to have distractions. Especially the distraction of a relationship. He had an Empire to build, and some day, an Empire to rule. He had tens, hundreds of men at his back, men who would do anything to take that responsibility away from him and award all the grandeur and honor to themselves. He had too much going on in his own life to let himself get caught up with women, or love, or… or  _ any _ of that.

He would have a wife. Perhaps he would even  _ enjoy _ having a wife. He still somewhat doubted it, but there was a chance. Nonetheless, even if he did find that he enjoyed her just slightly, he wouldn’t let her distract him. He wouldn’t fall in love. He couldn’t.

Duty to the Empire came first.

 

\-----

 

By the time five o’clock came around, Rey felt as though her skin wasn’t even her own anymore. She was somebody new. And who that somebody was, Rey didn’t quite know yet.

The little troupe of handmaidens that had been put aside for Rey had come to knock on her door a few minutes after Poe and Finn had left, and the second Rey let them in, they had gotten to work. They conferred with one another in hushed voices and never once included Rey in any of their conversations-- not that she minded. From what she heard, it was only gossip, and Rey had enough on her mind already.

Every now and then, though, they’d make little comments to her, tsking or clicking their tongues as they fixed something about her appearance. 

“You’ll have to cover up those freckles if you want to impress the Emperor,” one said with a smile, looking over at Rey. “He only likes perfect skin.”

“And lose some of the color,” another chimed in, chuckling. “Though you won’t need any help with that, here.” Rey knew what she meant by that, at least-- she hadn’t seen a single ray of sunlight, as they had driven into the capital.

“ _ And _ lower that neckline, some,” a third said with a knowing smirk, glancing between the other girls. “We all know that’s His Imperial Majesty’s  _ favorite _ , isn’t it?” The group had burst into laughter in response.

All except for Rey. Somehow, she didn’t feel like laughing.

Nonetheless, she stood in the hall now, waiting for Kylo to meet her. She was more anxious than ever, constantly smoothing over her dress. Meeting the Emperor was just as nerve-wracking as meeting Kylo Ren, and perhaps even more so. His letter alone had made Rey tense, and she had no idea of what actually being face-to-face with him would be like.

Kylo appeared a moment later, and Rey did her best to make it seem like she hadn’t just been worrying herself sick, looking up at him and clearing her throat a little. His eyes were scanning over her, as if to see for himself whether or not she was presentable, and Rey took a deep breath, swallowing as his gaze returned to her eyes.

“You’ll do.” That was all he said, his voice crisp and firm, and then he held out an arm for Rey. It took a moment for her to register his words--  _ you’ll do _ , was he always this direct?-- before she too put her arm out, allowing him to guide her to the doors at the end of the hall.

They were opened as the two of them approached, and the first observation Rey made was how  _ dark _ it was. Even the light streaming in through the windows far above seemed twisted in some way. The walls were dark, the raised platform her and Kylo walked on was dark, the throne itself was dark.

And then her eyes moved to the Emperor. Shriveled, and deformed. And now just a few feet in front of her. 

Kylo had released her arm once they stopped before him, but he then gripped her hand, pulling her down with him as he went to his knees, kneeling before the Emperor. Rey was meant to do the same, she knew, no matter how much she didn’t want to. 

Even if she didn’t want to, though, she obeyed. She wasn’t sure what else to do.

“Rise,” Snoke said, his voice just as twisted as his appearance was. Kylo did so first, and once again Rey followed. She wanted more than anything to look over at Kylo, to try and pull some reassurance out of the man. 

She didn’t. Her eyes stayed where they were-- right on Snoke.

Snoke, however, didn’t look at her-- he turned to Kylo, his sunken lips forming a sick smile. “Ren,” he began, watching the dark-haired man before him. Watching his heir. “How is she?”

Rey glanced to him for just a moment, blinking in surprise. Snoke hadn’t even bothered to ask her himself. Surprising her even more, though, was the way Kylo responded, compliant and firm. “She’ll make a good bride,” Kylo said, watching Snoke. 

Snoke seemed satisfied with that answer, though Rey only felt more anxious once she heard it. What was a good bride-- and in what ways was she one?

“Good,” Snoke said simply, leaning back in his throne, her eyes looking over her for a long, lingering few moments. Rey felt her stomach turn at the attention, but Kylo spoke up once again before it continued, turning Snoke’s gaze to him.

“She’s strong, too, Emperor,” Kylo said, Rey struggling once again not to look at him as they stood, shoulder to shoulder. “She’ll make a good mother.”

That seemed to please Snoke even more, and he chuckled-- an awful little sound that Rey didn’t think she’d want to hear again in her whole lifetime. “I’m sure,” he said simply, devoting his attention to Kylo now, a twisted smile on his lips still. “You know what to do, Ren.”

Kylo nodded, and then looked back to Rey for the first time. Rey met his eyes in an instant, but Kylo didn’t hold her gaze for very long, instead simply taking her arm in his and leading them both out.

Rey had so many questions. So much that she wanted to say. The second they were outside Snoke’s chambers, Rey turned to Kylo, her mouth already open--

But Kylo beat her to it, looking over at her with slightly raised eyebrows. “Dinner, then?”


	14. Plans for Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is.... another one

The second he had shut those infuriatingly pink lips, Rey’s mouth was opening. She wasn’t going to let this rest.

“What was that?” She asked, her voice sharp and her eyes staring Kylo down without a hint of fear. She wasn’t afraid of him, not anymore-- or at least, not right now. “He didn’t even say a word to me, just asked you!”

“You’re lucky he didn’t,” Kylo said back, stopping where he had been walking forwards to turn and face Rey, his voice somehow grim. As if Rey’s outrage caused him actual grief. “If he had, then there would have been a problem.”

Rey didn’t even want to open  _ that _ basket of eggs right now. “You could have said something. You could have stood up to him, at least  _ tried _ to stick up for the woman who is going to be your _ wife _ \--”

Kylo cut her off in an instant. “Snoke is not a merciful Emperor, Miss Kenobi,” he replied sharply, his tone just a bit snappish as he stared over at her. “If I had tried that, you wouldn’t even want to know what he would do.”

Rey rolled her eyes just so, her expression showing more than a little anger still. “You’re unbelievable,” Rey scoffed, looking up at him in disbelief. Not for the first time, she was dreading this marriage, though now, that dread seemed more severe than ever.

“I’ve been told so before,” Kylo shot back, taking a measured breath and composing himself, looking expectantly at Rey, who was still fuming. “Now, if you would please. We have plans for dinner.”

Rey wasn’t about to pretend that everything was fine. She shook her head, face twisting with even more upset. He really expected her to follow through with dinner, after all that had happened in there? 

“No,” Rey said, her voice tight as she took a step back, as she saw how taken aback Kylo was. Had anyone ever pushed him away like this, rejected him? Rey hoped she was the first, hoped she was the only one to give him such pain, such embarrassment. 

“I-- I won’t go with you,” she continued, crossing her arms over her chest to try and keep her anger from overflowing too heavily. “I don’t want to spend any time with you. In fact--” She took a deep breath, her face as firm as she could make it. “I’ll see you on our wedding day.”

It was then that she wheeled around on her heel, turning quickly and briskly walking away from him, waiting until she was out of his line of sight before she began to run, grateful that she had memorized the way back to her room.

If Kylo took her words seriously, she’d be spending quite a bit of time in there until their wedding day.

 

\-----

 

Minutes passed, and Kylo still didn’t move.

He felt that perhaps he was just in shock. He had seen men before, injured on the battlefield, a bullet in their chest or a sword through their arm, and they had stayed standing with wide eyes for moments afterwards, entirely in shock as to what had happened to them.

Maybe that was what was happening to him now. Shock.

For a few long moments, he doubted that what he had seen was even real. Nobody had ever left him like that before, nobody had glared like that or run off like that. He was a prince, he was the heir to an  _ Empire. _

Apparently, Rey Kenobi didn’t care about any of that.

Kylo blinked gradually as he realized just what had happened, shaking his head and looking around, still dumbfounded. The first day he had spent with his bride-to-be, and it seemed that he had already made her hate him. 

It would certainly please Emperor Snoke, even if it made Kylo feel sick.

It was his fault, of course. Whatever he felt in response to Rey’s little outburst, it was because of himself only. He’d been foolish going into this. He’d let himself have hope, let himself believe that perhaps this marriage could be something good, something loving, something… something that maybe he wouldn’t fail at, the same way that he had failed at so many other things.

Kylo had been an idiot to ever let himself believe that he could genuinely succeed at this.

As it was now, his face burned red with both fury and embarrassment, though both were directed at himself, not to Rey. Rey hadn’t done much wrong. Rey was the one who stood up for herself, Rey was the one who said what she believed, Rey was the one who did everything right.

And Kylo was the one who failed.

The walk back to his room was, thankfully, not one littered with servants and guards around every corner. Perhaps Emperor Snoke had foreseen all this, and sent them away for the time being.

Perhaps Emperor Snoke had even planned it. Kylo wouldn’t be surprised. After all, Kylo was his heir. His son, now. And… he wasn’t exactly the type of father who cared much about his son’s happiness. Rather, his efficiency came first.

Rey didn’t help with that. Rey would slow him down. Kylo would confuse himself, with hopes and wishes of love, things that would only distract him from the purpose that had always been set out for him. 

Kylo was meant to rule. Rey, it seemed, was meant to hinder that.

It couldn’t be allowed.

So then why did Kylo want it so badly? Why did he seek out the closeness, the loving relationship that he knew could so easily be his ruin? If Rey didn’t bring him down herself, which she would very well have the power to do, then surely somebody else would seize the opportunity to ruin him. Some power-hungry Imperial seeking to rise up in the ranks, someone who knew just where Kylo’s weaknesses laid. 

It didn’t matter much anymore, how much Kylo wanted this. It couldn’t be allowed to happen. For his own good, yes, and… 

And for the good of Rey, too, he told himself.

 

\-----

 

Rey had been more than relieved when she returned to an empty room, not chatty, gossipy handmaidens hanging about. They had clearly expected her to be gone, and Rey was more than grateful for it, in that moment.

She had fully intended to move right to her bed when she walked in, to curl up and let out a few tears, perhaps, but something made her pause. Slowly, she moved over to the mirror fixed above her dresser, hesitating a little as she saw herself.

She hadn’t known who she was supposed to be, the last time she had looked into the mirror and seen herself all done up like this, just before she had left to go and meet Snoke.

Now, she knew just who she was supposed to be, and she hated it.

She was supposed to be the perfect, dutiful, submissive wife. She was supposed to be a loyal subject of the Emperor. She was supposed to give the old Rey completely away in favor of Her Imperial Highness.

Now, as she hurried to the sink to wipe away the makeup on her face, she clung to the old Rey more than anything. She’d never realized just how lucky she had been to have the childhood she had. Though Unkar had always nagged her about it, he had never quite done anything to keep her from being herself, and Rey always had a way to sneak around his banal rules. It wasn’t until now, when she was being forced into the life of a stranger, that she realized just how grateful she was.

Everything just felt so, so wrong. 

She waited until she had scrubbed her face so hard that it was left red and blotchy before she returned to her bedroom, shedding her dress quickly and digging through her trunks until she found a nightgown that she had brought from home. There was another one laid out on her bed for her, one with intricate designs and clearly made from fine fabric, but Rey only picked it up to set it aside, along with the dress she had been meant to wear to dinner.

Afterwards, she curled up in her bed, her stomach still rumbling lightly, though she ignored it entirely. She wouldn’t call for a servant. For all she cared, she would starve herself for next week or so until the wedding would take place. It would amuse the Emperor, maybe.

She was still filled with emotion, though now, the piping hot anger that had led her to storm away from Kylo Ren was fading into something else, something entirely different. Her chest felt tight, and her face felt hot now as she laid in her bed, the covers drawn tightly over her, a few bunched up in her arms. 

She had been mad at Kylo, yes, but perhaps… perhaps he shouldn’t have been the brunt of her anger. He wasn’t the one who had said half the things that made her upset, after all, and afterwards… his reasoning for never speaking up had entirely been meant to protect her, to keep her safe. Safe.. from the Emperor.

Perhaps, Rey thought, she had put all of her hatred and fear in the wrong direction.

Perhaps the Emperor was the one she should’ve been fearing.


	15. Apologies and Authority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... im back  
> still don't know how I feel about this whole fic. Still don't know if I will continue or not, but. I have around three more chapters written from God knows how long ago, so I figured those might be nice to just throw at you.

The next morning, it wasn’t an handmaiden who came to wake her, but Finn himself, timid as ever as he reached out to gently shake her should.

“Miss Kenobi,” he started out, biting his lip before he quickly corrected himself. “...  _ Rey.” _

It was early-- or at least, it felt as though it was-- but at the sound of Finn’s voice, Rey managed to slowly blink herself awake, looking up at the man in clear confusion. “Finn?” She asked, sitting up a little against the intricate headboard. “What is it?”

Finn seemed just as embarrassed as Rey might have been if she didn’t trust the other so much. He shifted on his feet, glancing up at her. “... Kylo sent me,” he finally admitted, his voice faint. 

Rey blinked at him in the moment before the words registered. Then, all at once, she sat up straighter, significantly more awake than she had been seconds ago. “Kylo?” She repeated, her voice showing just a hint of anxiety. “What-- what did he say?”

“He came and woke me,” Finn said quietly, to which Rey glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was one in the morning. 

Kylo had sent someone for her at  _ one in the morning? _

“He said that you two had… Well, he told me that he had upset you, last night,” Finn murmured, looking over at Rey worriedly. “That you left before dinner. He-- he had the kitchen make you something,” he added on, motioning over to the tray beside him.

Rey frowned even more, looking up at him in disbelief. “The kitchen staff is awake at this hour?”

Finn cleared his throat. “... he woke the chef, too.”

Rey was half surprised that he hadn’t woken the entire Empire, by now. One question remained on her tongue, though, and she spoke it quietly. “... why? What does he need?”

Finn shook his head, regarding her with concern still, even as he responded. “I don’t think it’s what he  _ needs, _ exactly,” he said, his words carefully chosen. “I think… whatever happened between the two of you last night, he must want to make it up to you.”

Rey paused at that, looking up at Finn with caution in her eyes. Kylo had shown no signs of regret for what had occurred last night, but then again, it hadn’t entirely been his doing. They were the Emperor’s words, and Kylo had accepted them to prevent her from enduring anything worse.

But still… he’d woken the servants at one in the morning, just to try and make up for it all?

“Where is he now?” Rey said quietly, glancing to the tray and hesitantly taking it. Now that she was awake, her stomach was twisting painfully with hunger, and she couldn’t help but seek out the beautiful meal awaiting her on the tray, quietly spreading some jam over it. 

“In his room, I think,” Finn said in turn, watching her still. “I-- I don’t think he would allow you to visit until you’ve eaten, at least. He was very firm on that. He wanted me to make sure that you would at least accept the food, if not his apology.”

Rey sighed softly, looking down at the plate and shaking her head before glancing to Finn. “He didn’t even do much wrong,” she confessed.

Finn gave her a little shrug, swallowing some. “... maybe he has more kindness in him than people think.”

Rey looked up at him, her mind slowly coming to remember the words of Leia. 

_ My son is still there. _

Perhaps… the little boy named Ben had never truly died, after all. 

 

\-----

 

Finn left shortly afterwards, allowing Rey to eat on her own. Part of her wished that the man had stayed, so that they might have the time and privacy for a normal conversation, for once, but he needed rest, and Rey wasn’t going to let herself get in the way of that.

She ate rather quickly, her hunger spurring her on quite effectively in that respect. When she was done, she set the tray aside, moving to that mirror that she had stared in before. 

Then, she hadn’t recognized the face looking back at her. Now, she knew exactly who she was. And she knew exactly what she was doing, too.

She had checked over herself in the mirror before moving out into the hall, still in her nightgown and her bare feet. It wasn’t exactly appropriate attire to go visiting one’s fiance in, perhaps, but there was nobody around to see her, anyways, no servants mulling about. She would be fine, for now.

By the time she reached Kylo Ren’s door, though, she was significantly more nervous. Perhaps he didn’t want her here, truthfully. Perhaps he was just like Snoke…

But that couldn’t be. Not if he had meant the things he said yesterday, not if he meant the apology he had sent to Rey in the middle of the night.

It was those memories that gave Rey the courage to raise her fist and knock on the door, waiting anxiously for an answer. It came more quickly than she had expected. 

The door opened, and Kylo stood there, looking more disheveled than Rey could’ve imagined him to ever be. His hair looked like his hands had run through it hundreds of times, and his eyes were just a bit blotchy, perhaps, his face reddening the moment he saw Rey.

“Rey,” he said, instantly, and Rey blinked, unused to how her name sounded coming out of his mouth. Her name, not just the much stiffer  _ Miss Kenobi. _ She was Rey. “I didn’t mean to--”

Rey shook her head, looking up at him with a faint little smile of her own. She nearly reached out, but held herself back for now. The touching could come later, if Kylo took this all well. “I know you didn’t mean to,” she said softly. “I was impulsive, and… too upset to trust what you said to me. I’m sorry.”

Kylo looked down at her, his face falling more and more with each word, and he was quick to speak, though this time, it was once she had finished. “You have no reason to apologize,” he urged, though his tone was somewhat quieter, perhaps due to the lateness-- or, rather, earliness-- of their meeting. “I do, Rey.”

Rey chuckled a little, seeing the deep concern on Kylo’s face, no matter how much he tried to disguise it. “And I accept your apology,” Rey said, nodding up at him and not hesitating to meet his eyes. “I really do.”

She saw the relief flicker in his expression, saw him swallow and try to hide it as much as he could. Just seeing that little bit of it was enough for Rey, though, and she smiled, hoping that the movement would spread to his face, too-- and it did, rather quickly, to her relief.

Just a moment later, though, he straightened himself out again, face turning into one of firm worry as he glanced around the hall. “You should go back to your rooms,” Kylo said quietly, his voice concerned still. “Rumors move quickly here, and if anyone should see you here..” 

Neither of them wanted to think about what would be said, Rey was sure.

“I understand,” she said softly, taking a deep breath and looking up at Kylo, believing him for once. “I’ll go. But…”

Kylo seemed to know just what she was thinking. “I’ll find some time for us to speak tomorrow, I’m sure,” he said, his voice holding all the sincerity and weight of a promise, though he never spoke those precise words. “If not, we’ll certainly see each other again sometime before the wedding.”

Rey still felt as though she wanted to stay for long, but she knew just as Kylo did that it wasn’t entirely safe for her to do so. So she nodded, looking up at him and smiling a little in agreement. “... alright,” she agreed quietly, watching him. “I’ll go.”

Kylo returned her weak little grin, and there was an odd, short movement in his arm, as if he reached out but stopped himself before he could get very far. “... goodbye, Rey. And goodnight.”

Rey nodded once at him, taking a step back. “... goodnight.” Kylo smiled at her for a moment more before seeming to remember that it was time to close the door, his face reddening once again with embarrassment before he finally shut it.

Rey turned once the door had been shut, the small smile on her face and the happiness just beginning to blossom in her chest almost too much for her to handle. She stayed there for a few moments, unsure of whether or not the giddiness she felt growing within her was genuine or just a result of the deliriousness a lack of sleep could bring on. Either way, she took a moment to herself before continuing on towards her room again, her chest full of warmth.

Or rather, she continued on until she heard that voice behind her, low and chuckling and having that eerie tone to it that she was oh-so-familiar with, unfortunately.

“Miss Kenobi,” Hux spoke, and she could feel the disturbing little smile on his disturbing little lips before she even turned to face him. “Going to visit your little boyfriend in the middle of the night, are we?” She still didn’t turn, simply closing her eyes and standing tensely, face still forwards. “In nothing but a nightgown. Quite unseemly of an Empress, don’t you think?”

Rey turned to face him slowly, her head still held high as she glanced him over. Ren had wished for her to keep quiet, to keep to herself, but right now, she just couldn’t resist, staring down Hux with a small, innocent smile on her face.

“I think an Empress doesn’t have much need to listen to a mere General, sir.” 

With that, she left, walking back to the room with her chin up.

She would rule the Empire one day. It was time she took up a little authority.


	16. Against All Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo uhhh I don't know if I have it in me to finish this story. So I'm probably gonna post the last few chapters I have, and... that's that, I think  
> sorry if you liked this??? I just can't tolerate my own writing enough to finish it

She woke the next morning feeling much more relaxed than she had the night before. This time, a handmaiden was at her side, not Finn this time, urging her to wake up with that light smile they always wore. Rey wondered how they managed to stay so constantly cheerful, in a place as gloomy and dark as this.

“Miss Kenobi,” the woman urged, that smile still pulling at the corners of her lips. “His Imperial Highness has requested that you take breakfast with him, if it would please you.”

Suddenly, Rey understood why it was that they were all smiling. She blinked, sitting up slowly and nodding a little at the young woman, speaking gently. “... send someone to tell him that I will. Thank you.”

Rey didn’t have to say that twice-- already, one of the handmaidens was running out to go and inform Ren of her decision. She stood afterwards, a faint smile on her face as she watched the handmaidens scurry around, hurrying to begin preparing her for breakfast with Ren.

For once, though.. Rey already felt more than prepared enough.

 

\-----

 

It took a while before the handmaidens were satisfied with her getup, but once they were, Rey was quick to spin herself out of the door, walking quickly down to Ren’s rooms again, to his dining quarters where they had arranged to meet. The halls were different than they had been the night before, somewhat more lively this time, though Rey honestly wondered just how lively they could get.

Not all that lively, she imagined.

The passing servants and guards, though, didn’t quite disrupt her mood of anticipation as she walked briskly to Ren’s rooms, smoothing over her skirts a little as she did so. The fact that he had summoned her today only spoke for the truth of everything he had said last night, and Rey was at least relieved that he was making an effort. She didn’t want this marriage to be miserable, and as time went on... She was more and more convinced that Kylo didn’t, either.

He was more like her than she had ever imagined he would be.

She reached the door to his rooms with a smile on her face, knocking gently three times in a row, and it was just seconds later that the door was opening, the clear face of a servant greeting her. “Miss Kenobi,” he said lightly, bowing his head before gesturing down the hall. “His Imperial Highness is in his dining rooms awaiting you. They’re just to the left, if you will, ma’am.”

Rey met the servant’s instructions with a grateful smile before she followed them quietly, glancing up as she entered the dining room, unable to help the small smile that steadily grew on her lips as she saw Kylo already waiting for her at the table.

He stood, and Rey curtsied, feeling the eyes of the servants around them glancing up every so often. “Your Imperial Highness.”

Kylo had walked around the table as she greeted him, and by now he was at her side, taking her hand when she held it out and once more pressing a gentle kiss to her soft skin. “Miss Kenobi,” he murmured, dropping it gently and meeting her eyes. “Please, sit.”

Rey nodded quite demurely, moving to sit in the chair Kylo had motioned to. It was lined with some plush cushion, and Rey couldn’t help but smile, looking over at Kylo, who now sat across the table from her, addressing one of the servants. “Send for breakfast, please. And leave me and the lady to speak to one another until it arrives.”

The servant obeyed his request very quickly, and Rey glanced down, a smile forming on her lips as she heard the door gently shut behind him. They were alone, now. Truthfully. Rey couldn’t wish for anything more.

Kylo was the first to speak, once again, and he looked up, meeting Rey’s shy smile with one of his own. “How did you sleep?” He asked, cordial as ever, though his tone was much more relaxed now than it had been in front of others, and especially in front of the Emperor.

“Well,” Rey replied almost immediately, letting out a soft chuckle. “Aside from our little… meeting, I slept very well, thank you.”

Kylo’s cheeks seemed to flush just slightly a moment after her words, and Rey wondered quickly if she had perhaps said something wrong or embarrassed him in some way. He spoke up soon enough, though, his voice quiet and clearly apologetic. “I… I do apologize for waking you so randomly. I had no intention to do so, but… it all seemed very urgent, when I was given the time to think about what had happened.”

Rey understood him. She understood it all with much more ease than she had expected. Kylo Ren really was nothing like she’d imagined, and more like herself than she had ever dared to hope. 

“I understand,” Rey said, nodding gently and trying to reassure him with her mannerisms and her words. “And you don’t have to apologize, truthfully. I’m… glad that we got a chance to speak so openly to one another, regardless of what the circumstances might have been.”

Kylo cleared his throat a little, nodding briefly in agreement with her before he seemed to move on, albeit hesitantly, to a different topic, this time electing to look down at the table instead of continuing where his gaze had previously been, looking right over at Rey. “... I’ve had some time to speak with the Emperor,” he said, quieter now, and Rey somehow understood why his demeanor had changed so much, so suddenly. The Emperor had a way of doing that, she supposed.

“And… what has he said to you?” Rey pressed on, though her tone was as far from insistent or eager as one could get. Whatever the Emperor had said, she doubted that she would take any enjoyment from knowing it.

“He plans for us to marry before the end of this week,” Kylo responded, the words coming out with less emotion than Rey had expected. Perhaps that was some sort of coping mechanism of his. Not for the first time since she had arrived here, Rey wished that she could see past the barriers he so firmly put up, wished that she could understand what he really thought, what he really  _ felt. _

For now, though, she was left clueless, and she looked down quietly, swallowing and trying to guard her own reaction. One week until she was married. One week until people would refer to her as Her Imperial Highness.

One week until she was Kylo Ren’s wife.

“I see,” she said quietly, not offering much more than that, and she thought it was abundantly clear-- to her, at least-- that the two of them planned to repress whatever feelings they had about the upcoming wedding until the day that it occurred. Kylo, however… had more to say.

“You’ll move into my rooms, afterwards,” he instructed, glancing up for barely a moment in an attempt of seeing just how she felt about that. Rey wasn’t sure if there was any perceivable emotion on her face, but there certainly wasn’t on Kylo’s, and he looked down shortly after, continuing his words. “We will have some time together. The Emperor wishes for you to be with child, before I leave again.”

The moving part hadn’t bothered Rey all too much-- she had expected it, in all honesty, and for quite some time now. But now, with Kylo’s last sentence, she had two new things to consider. 

The Emperor wanted her to become pregnant as soon as possible, that much was clear. He wanted an heir, and if he wanted one… well, Rey didn’t have much choice, but to give him one. She just hoped it wouldn’t happen too soon. Kylo’s closing words, though, on the other hand…

“You’ll be leaving?” She asked, a bit of concern leaking back into her voice as she looked up, watching the other with gentle eyes full of worry. Kylo couldn’t leave. Not so soon after their marriage, not when Rey would be with child, not when she would be so unsure and already have so much to worry about…

Kylo swallowed, nodding gently and looking up at her. “... it’s what the Emperor wishes,” he said, and Rey knew just what he meant by those words.  _ It’s his choice. Not mine. _ “I’m to join the fighting on the eastern front again. If all goes well, once I arrive, I..” He met her eyes, and the look on his face told Rey that he wanted nothing more than to alleviate her concerns. “... I should be back in time, to witness the child’s birth.”

There was a promise in those words, one that Rey knew that she would hold him to.  _ I’ll make it back in time. _ Rey didn’t know what she would do, if he didn’t. She already felt so alone here, so uncertain. Right now, it didn’t feel like she had the strength to get through the birth of their baby alone. Kylo had to make it back. He had to.

Rey nodded, weakly, and Kylo reached across the small table to hold out his hand. Rey moved hers to meet his hesitantly, relaxing a little as she felt his touch, his thumb rubbing gentle circles onto her palm. They would be okay. They had to be.

The doors opened again, and servants piled in, laying out their breakfast on the table before them, and for once, Rey didn’t focus on the fine food displayed before her. Instead, she stared over at their two hands, still interlocked despite the presence of the servants, her gaze slowly traveling up to meet Kylo’s eyes, solemn and yet hopeful at the same time.

Against all odds, they would do this. Together.


End file.
